


Snakes on a library

by tifasugar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Implied Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, M/M, OOC Bakugou Katsuki, implied midoriya izuku / Ochako Uraraka, momo x kyoka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: "Bakugou y sus notas impecables.Bakugou y su pelo rubio e indomable que siempre le caía perfecto por la frente.Bakugou y su cuerpo tonificado de golpeador de quidditch que ni necesitaba entrenar.Bakugou y su mirada afilada, ahora de cejas relajadas y aburridas.Bakugou, el perfecto e inalcanzable Slytherin que jamás se fijaría en mí, un Hufflepuff rellenito, (gordo si me preguntas), torpe, de notas mediocres, con tantas habilidades atléticas como autoestima y un pelo desastroso."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kirishima & Bakugou POV alternados.





	Snakes on a library

**Author's Note:**

> He escrito esto en un arranque de inspiración y se lo dedico especialmente a mi Blanca, que lo espera con muchísimas ganas desde Italia y que espero le haga compañía a falta de no poder yo darle un abrazo ♥
> 
> tqm bby!!

No debería estar centrándome en lo mismo de nuevo, no con los exámenes a casi una semana.

Pero es que era _imposible_ concentrarse.

La biblioteca rebosaba de alumnos y casi todos de mi año, sexto.

En la mesa de los Gryffindor, justo al lado de la entrada y a nuestra izquierda, Mina se copiaba de los apuntes de Ochako, ambas concentradas. Kyoka dormía con un libro en la cara, probablemente aprobaría pero era de las que se quedaban estudiando hasta tarde con Sato, Tetsutetsu y Shoji, que lo más seguro es que faltasen por entrenamiento de Quidditch.

En la de los Ravenclaw, frente a nosotros, Momo pasaba apuntes en silencio acompañada de Shoto, que miraba más a Midoriya que estudiaba —tampoco le hacía falta con su memoria fotográfica—, e Iida sudaba a mares explicándole a Shinso algo que no acababa de comprender. Supuse que Kendo también estaría en el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

A mi alrededor, la mesa de los Hufflepuff, Tsuyu intentaba calmar a un histérico Denki convencido de que iba a suspender mientras que Sero tenía la cara entre las páginas del libro de aritmancia y Midoriya le explicaba pociones a Koda. Y yo… yo miraba de reojo a los Slytherin.

Dabi se sentaba con los pies sobre la mesa de la derecha y el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el regazo, pasando las hojas con lentitud. Toga y Mei casi que se peleaban señalando y borrando lo antes marcado de los párrafos del libro de historia de la magia. Tomura, la personificación del aburrimiento, apoyaba la cara en sus manos. Aoyama se las daba de listo pero nadie le escuchaba. Y más dormido que despierto, con la mejilla en su mano y jugando a mantener su varita en pie por la parte más fina, Bakugou.

Bakugou y sus notas impecables.

Bakugou y su pelo rubio e indomable que siempre le caía perfecto por la frente.

Bakugou y su cuerpo tonificado de golpeador de quidditch que ni necesitaba entrenar.

Bakugou y su mirada afilada, ahora de cejas relajadas y aburridas.

Bakugou, el perfecto e inalcanzable Slytherin que jamás se fijaría en mí, un Hufflepuff rellenito, (gordo si me preguntas), torpe, de notas mediocres, con tantas habilidades atléticas como autoestima y un pelo desastroso. Bajé la mirada a la madera de la mesa con esas más que conocidas ganas de llorar que siempre se quedaban en eso y en una presión tras los ojos y en la garganta que se pasaba con dos o tres suspiros.

—Me va a dar algo —Mina se arrojó en la silla vacía junto a la mía, apoyando la frente en mi hombro. Al alzar la vista vi que su mesa se estaba tomando un descanso—, ¿cómo os va, tejoncillos míos? —Preguntó pellizcándole la mejilla a Denki.

—Mal, esto es un desastre —Sero puso los ojos en blanco por encima del libro.

—No seas derrotista, cuando quieres sacas muy buenas notas, venga, solo nos queda una semana y podremos hacer lo que queramos —Le animó Midoriya.

—Eres un rayito de sol —Le dijo Mina con la barbilla en mi hombro—, diría que somos los únicos que estamos descansando pero es que esos no hacen nada —Señaló a los Slytherin y el corazón me dio un vuelco al ver a Bakugou estirándose con los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza. La camiseta se le levantó levemente y pude ver un poco de carne sobre su pantalón.

—Sí, bueno, después siempre aprueban —comentó Tsuyu encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aunque nunca sacarán las notas de esos —Mina señaló la mesa Ravenclaw, riéndose suavemente un poco después—. Iida se va a morir, siempre le pasa lo mismo al tener a Shinzo cerca.

—Menudo cuelgue tiene con él —rió Tsuyu con suavidad—, espero que se declare alguno después de los exámenes porque es un poco ridículo.

—Bueno, bueno y ahí tenemos a Todoroki que vuelve a tener un momento Midoriya —El susodicho alzó la mirada hacia la chica, desviándola después a la mesa que nos quedaba al frente. Con toda seguridad su ojos se cruzaron con los de Todoroki, porque su rostro se tornó de un rojo furioso de manera abrupta—. Oye, Deku —Noté de inmediato el tono vacilón en la voz de Mina, por lo que le dediqué una ceja alzada. Ella me hizo un gesto con la mano—, si tuvieras que elegir entre Ochako y Todoroki, ¿a quién besarías primero?

—¡Mina! —Le llamé la atención, mirando a mi compañero que abrió mucho los ojos y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

—Ah no sé a ver de las dos posibilidades no sabría decir cual me llama más la atención pero si nos paramos a pensarlo en fin Uraraka es muy bonita y Todoroki muy guapo los labios de Uraraka deben ser dulces pero los besos de Todoroki deben ser apasionados y aunque me gustaría abrazar a la chica también estaría bien que él me abrazase no quiero discriminar a ninguno los dos son muy guapos y listos y fuertes y la verdad es que ambas posibilidades me llaman la atención pero es que no es—

—POR DIOS CÁLLATE —El profesor Yamada miró ofendido a Denki cuando alzó la voz—, uf, cuando te pones a murmurar de esa manera me alteras muchísimo.

—¿Y cuándo no estás tú alterado? —Le preguntó Sero desde detrás del libro.

—Me gustaría preguntarle a Todoroki lo mismo pero contigo y Bakugou Katsuki, creo que le gusta.

—No —dije volviendo la cara hacia ella _demasiado_ rápido. Alzó las cejas sorprendida—, yo creo que solo le gusta Midoriya —comenté controlándome. O intentándolo.

—Además, no lo creo porque primero, es un Slytherin y segundo, un Slytherin que se junta con lo peorcito de su casa —Tragué saliva, intentando por todos los medios no parecer culpable.

—De todas maneras —murmuró Koda a ese volumen tímido que siempre lo hacía—, no conviene interrumpirles cuando estudian. Una vez fui a la sala común de Ravenclaw y los saludé en plena hora de estudio y sus miradas fueron terroríficas.

—No me importaría que Momo me mirase, de cualquier manera —Denki la miraba ensoñador, ante lo que Mina resopló.

—Esta fuera de tu alcance. A mil millones de kilómetros de ni siquiera saber que existes —Le dijo ella entre risas al ver el disgusto en su cara.

—No hace falta ser cruel, Mina, con decirle que tiene novia basta —le dije.

—¿Momo tiene novia? —exclamó el rubio, tras lo cual Midoriya le mandó a callar.

—Eres el último en enterarte de todo siempre…

Fue cuando Sero bajó el libro que Denki empezó a estudiar en serio. Mina volvió a su asiento y yo a leerme como veinte veces la misma frase, pensando una y otra vez en la idea de Todoroki interesado por Bakugou. _Desde luego harían una pareja perfecta, ambos guapísimos, ambos buenos en todo, y seamos francos, de ser Bakugou gay no me elegiría a mí, sino a él, no hay competencia, no hay nada que hacer._ Suspiré, pasándome las manos por la cara en un intento desesperado por alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Tenía que ponerme en serio a estudiar y tenía que ponerme ya. Solo que _ya_ fueron casi hora y media después y la gente comenzó a irse a cenar. Al ver que no me movía del asiento Mina se acercó a mi mesa, sentándose de nuevo a mi lado pero con una actitud completamente diferente.

—Kiri, suelta eso —La miré antes de apartar los apuntes, enderezando la espalda porque no solía usar un tono o expresión tan seria—. ¿Sabes por qué vine antes y me tiré encima tuya?

—Es lo que haces siempre, dar por saco —Le sonreí, intentando aliviar el ambiente dándole en la nariz pero no me devolvió el gesto. Vi la preocupación en sus ojos, _oh, oh._

—No es la primera vez que te veo así pero nunca he querido decir nada porque creo que son movidas personales tuyas y sé lo reservado que eres. Pero es que cada vez te veo más triste y no me gusta —El borde astillado de la mesa me pareció repentinamente interesante, evitando los ojos avellana de mi amiga—, pareces constantemente aguantando las ganas de llorar. Y no sé por qué.

—¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien? —No tenía sentido ocultarle nada, no iba a desistir y antes de contarle una mentira prefería darle media verdad.

—Sí, ya sabes que sí —Que me cogiera la mano hacía las cosas más fáciles al darme su apoyo pero más difíciles porque me ponía más blandito de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Y alguna vez te ha gustado alguien sabiendo que tienes cero posibilidades con esa persona?

—Wow, radical. ¿Estás seguro de eso? —Asentí aún sin mirarla—, pero a ver, ¿te has declarado? Porque como hayas hecho algo así sin contármelo…

—No le he hablado en mi vida, ¿cómo podría? —El solo pensamiento me aterraba. La idea de acercarme a él y ver el rechazo en sus ojos… no lo soportaría.

—Pero, ay, a ver, si no hablas nunca con la persona claro que tienes cero posibilidades, tonto —Me encogí de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, él es… él es —gesticulé con las manos ante la falta de adjetivos a pesar de que miles de ellos se me agolpaban en la mente para describirle—, es perfecto. Y yo, soy yo.

—No me digas que es un Gryffindor… —dijo tanteando el terreno. No podía haberse equivocado más.

—No, no voy a decir nada.

—Oye, ¿soy tu mejor amiga o no? ¿No fui yo con la primera que hablaste en el tren? ¿No soy yo la primera en darte tu regalo de navidad todos los años? ¿Con quién saliste del armario por primera vez, eh?

—Ya, pero esto es diferente. Es grave.

—¿Grave? Por dios Kiri, ¿es un mortifago? —Me reí suave aunque triste, negando con la cabeza.

—Sé lo que me vas a decir. Me vas a decir que me aleje, que me olvide, que no me conviene y yo todo eso lo sé y lo he intentado desde que estaba en cuarto curso pero ya te digo yo que no hay manera y que cada vez me gusta más y cada vez es más difícil —Noté la frustración en mi voz, en mis puños apretados y la tensión de mis músculos. Me pasé una mano por mi pelo lacio y negro, sabiendo que no iba a quedar mejor de como estaba.

—Es Katsuki. Bakugou Katsuki, ¿verdad? —Le puse las manos en la boca de inmediato, aterrado porque aún había algunos Slytherins por ahí rondando. Puso los ojos en blanco, apartándome las manos—, era obvio que te gustaba, pero no sabía que hasta _ese_ punto.

—Te… ¿te da igual? —pregunté inseguro.

—Sí y no. Me da igual porque no es cosa mía quien te guste o quien no. Pero no me da igual porque te mereces algo mejor —resoplé.

—¿Mejor? ¿Que él? No hay _nadie_ mejor que él en nada.

—Oh, sí, a ser tonto y buena persona no te gana nadie —dijo cogiéndome de la barbilla y poniendo morritos. Me soltó encogiéndose de hombros—, aunque a lo mejor Denki es más tonto que tú, quién sabe. Sí, vale, es obvio que es bueno en casi todo y vale, está mordisqueable pero Kiri, alguien como él…

—No le conoces.

—Tú tampoco —Fruncí el ceño. Llevaba razón pero no iba admitirlo, porque yo también la llevaba.

—Sabía que ibas a juzgarle solo por la casa a la que pertenece.

—No es solo eso. Son sus amistades. Son unos matones, unos cretinos y se me hace raro pensar que él no lo sea.

—Quizás no tiene nada mejor a su alrededor.

—¿En seis años en Hogwarts? Kiri…

—Sí, bueno, quizás le da pereza hablar con más gente o sus amigos no son tan malos en realidad y es todo apariencias, no lo sé Mina.

—Te estás dejando llevar por una cara bonita…

—Sí, y un montón de habilidades que nunca tendré y una popularidad que ni puedo imaginar además de una voluntad y forma física que ni en sueños serán mías. Tiene todo lo que me gusta, todo, y sé que yo no tengo nada que le guste a él —odié el temblor en mi voz, la humedad de mis mejillas—, pero no puedo hacer nada contra lo que me aprieta el pecho cuando le veo, ¿vale? Siento ser una decepción pero así son las cosas.

—Ay, Kiri, no, no te lo tomes así, no me has decepcionado —No luché contra su abrazo porque lo estaba deseando, pasándole las manos por la cintura—. Oye, hoy no vas a hacer nada más, ¿por qué no cenamos postre y nos vamos a la cama pronto? ¿Quieres que duerma hoy contigo?

—Porfa —murmuré contra sus clavículas.

Nos levantamos de la mesa tras recoger, yo sorbiendo mocos y limpiándome lágrimas. Miré de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin pero solo quedaban allí Tomura y Toga. La chica me miró con curiosidad y una ceja levantada cuchicheándo con su compañero por lo que aparté la vista de inmediato. Estaba acostumbrado a que se metieran conmigo, era lo común y nunca me había importado. Pero cuando venía de los amigos del chico que me gustaba me resultaba más complicado.

Comí incluso demasiada tarta de zanahoria para cenar, acompañándolo todo de un buen batido helado de chocolate con menta. Quizás me revolviera la barriga por la noche pero en esos momentos no se me apetecía otra cosa. Mina comió casi tanto como yo y, de manera furtiva, la llevé hasta mi sala común, entrando casi corriendo en el dormitorio.

—¿Otra noche con nosotros? —Le preguntó Denki bailando en algo que pretendía ser sexy.

—Sí, intentad mantener el volumen de los pedos al mínimo porque como yo me ponga a ello os echo del castillo de la peste —Amenazó Mina, haciéndoles reír.

—¿Estás bien, Kirishima? —Midoriya me puso la mano en el hombro susurrando. Asentí con una sonrisa para tranquilizarle.

—Ya sí, gracias por preguntar —Al negar con la cabeza meneó sus rizos, una sonrisa preciosa elevando sus mejillas llenas de pecas. Veía normal que Todoroki tuviera un crush con él, solo que para mí era demasiado tierno.

A mí me gustaban más bruscos, más malotes, más poco recomendables y, como venía pensando constantemente desde hacía un buen tiempo, más inalcanzables. La sala común de Slytherin tampoco me quedaba tan lejos y como casi todas las noches cerré los ojos pensando en él, en lo que podría estar haciendo, en si ya estaría dormido o si no podría conciliar el sueño. Pensando en que yo le ayudaría llenándole de caricias y palabras reconfortantes. De mimos. De cariños. Y lo peor de todo era saber que, probablemente, en la realidad, él ni querría ni necesitaría nada de lo que yo pudiera darle. Por eso, apreté la cara un poco más al pelo de Mina, suspirando y esforzándome por quedarme dormido.

Estaba cansado de llorar.

***

—Me da igual lo que digáis, no es justo que tengamos días libres y los pasemos estudiando —Denki se quejaba camino a la torre de Ravenclaw.

—Vamos a ver, esta oportunidad no suele pasar —dijo Ochako—. Los chicos nos han invitado a su sala común, a su grupo de estudio. Espero sacar buenísimas notas con esto.

—Odio estudiar con Momo. Exige demasiado… —Kyoka bostezaba. Se acababa de levantar para la hora de almorzar y casi que pretendía acostarse de nuevo.

—Deku, te veo tenso —bromeó Mina, agarrándole de los hombros..

—Ah, no, estoy bien…

—Es porque va a ver a Shoto —Tsuyu le dió un codazo en el costado—, y por otra cosa, ¿verdad? —señaló de manera nada sutil a Ochako.

—Aaaaah no, no —El chico miró al lado opuesto, las mejillas irradiando calor.

Mi falta de conversación se debía a que en el fondo estaba fastidiado por no ir a la biblioteca. En época de exámenes era en el único lugar en el que coincidía con _él_ porque a la hora de comer su mesa me quedaba demasiado lejos para verle. _Quizás pasarte un día sin verle teniendo las pruebas a la vuelta de la esquina te vendría bien._

El silencio que reinaba la sala común de Ravenclaw nos mantuvo callados. Sí que fue verdad que aproveché bastante más las horas de estudio pero también era cierto que no nos daban un respiro. Lo único que consiguió distraerme es que, casi dos horas y media después de llegar, Todoroki se levantó repentinamente, pidiéndole a Denki que se apartase para sentarse junto a Midoriya. No hablaban, solo estudiaban con sus hombros rozándose. Me alegraba por mi amigo, no quiero que se me malinterprete, pero _dios cómo me gustaría ser él y que Todoroki fuera Bakugou…_

Quería verle.

Comencé a pensar en la manera de escabullirme a la biblioteca.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Me arrojé en la silla preguntándome si empezaba a tener la forma de mi culo. Odiaba pasar sentado tanto tiempo en esas basuras incómodas que nada tenían que ver con los negros y mullidos sillones de la sala común. Pero como los idiotas de mi grupo insistían en venir aquí a estudiar, aquí estaba. Era bueno para muchas cosas pero para encontrar la motivación y concentración a la hora de ponerme a hincar los codos era de lo peor. Rodearme de gente aplicada, sobretodo de esos _nerds_ de los Ravenclaw, convenía, porque los cabrones te hacían sentir culpable si te pasabas las horas pensando en las musarañas. Y sin embargo hoy no había ni uno por allí, casi nadie de las demás casas tampoco.

—Como si los viera, estarán todos juntitos estudiando —dijo Toga con algo de envidia en la voz—, ni se plantean invitarnos.

—Me pregunto por qué será —dijo Dabi sin apartar la vista del libro.

—No creo que por tu sonrisa, desde luego…

—Peor sería que sonriera Tomura —rió Mei—, no he visto cosa más escalofriante.

—Uuuh… el triste —canturreó Toga mirando a la mesa de al lado.

Levanté la vista del libro del que no me estaba enterando de nada para ver entrar al Hufflepuff que _siempre_ pillaba mirándome. O mirándonos, no lo tenía claro porque bajaba los ojos tan rápido que a veces me planteaba si no sería cosa mía. Sí que parecía derrotado por algo, supuse que los exámenes que le drenaban la energía a cualquiera. Le había visto por el castillo y siempre irradiaba alegría, siempre rodeado de gente, siempre alguien abrazándolo o dándole cariño. Así que verle ahora tan solo y decaído en la mesa de al lado hacía de él algo bastante deprimente de observar.

—¿El triste? —preguntó Aoyama.

—Ayer estaba llorando a mares con la amiga, la Gryffindor esa tetona y escandalosa de los pelos rosas —aclaró Toga—, supongo que se le habrían acabado las reservas de comida o algo así—. Aoyama y ella rieron por lo bajo y a mí no me hizo gracia alguna esa mofa hacia su condición física.

—Parece que tenéis once años, madurad —Les dije asqueado con su comportamiento—, por estas cosas nunca nos invitan a nada.

—¿Vas a hacerte amigo de un Hufflepuff o qué? —Me preguntó Toga, escéptica.

—No creo que caiga tan bajo—murmuró Tomura—. La mitad de los de esa mesa son de sangre sucia, en especial Midoriya que no sé ni cómo sale magia de él.

—Ese es el de las pecas, ¿no? Ese es mono —dijo Toga.

—No sé por qué ese odio hacia lo muggle, sigo insistiendo en que su tecnología es una gran inversión —Mei se cruzó de brazos, de nuevo con lo mismo.

—No vayas a empezar con eso otra vez —Se quejó Dabi.

—¡Pero llevo razón! Se te parte la varita o la pierdes, ¿y qué?

—Ya hay que ser imbécil para perderla… —rió Aoyama.

—Pues te puede pasar, don perfecto. Y para eso tienes la tecnología.

Siguieron con el debate y con gilipolleces hasta la hora de la cena. Y como venía siendo costumbre, no avancé nada en los estudios. Se levantaron y se fueron de la mesa pero mi culpabilidad me impedía irme, así que los despedí hasta el día siguiente. Pero estudiar solo era incluso peor que hacerlo rodeado de las voces de esos inútiles. Me iba a volver loco si repetía una vez más la misma página y tras llevarme las manos a la cara, mire a mi alrededor.

A excepción de dos Gryffindor de segundo año no había nadie más allí que yo y el chico Hufflepuff. Tenía la mesa llena de pergaminos y parecía verdaderamente angustiado. Apretaba los labios mirando lo que tenía entre las manos, solo que realmente no lo miraba. Fijaba la vista en un punto del pergamino pero su mente estaba en otra parte, y no parecía un buen lugar a juzgar por cómo se le contorsionaba el gesto en un intento desesperado por no llorar. A primera vista era un chaval común, de lo más normal. Pero más allá de unas mejillas un poco redondas y de un pelo negro con un corte extraño, pude ver algunos rasgos distintivos. Sus ojos parecían del mismo tono rojo y poco común que los míos, además, una cicatriz adornaba uno de ellos. Y a pesar de tener sobrepeso, sus brazos parecían fuertes, tenía los hombros anchos, no era _tan_ despreciable como hacían ver estos. Y lo peor era que no podía dejar de preguntarme cómo alguien que siempre sonreía tanto ahora tenía ese aura oscura a su alrededor.

No supe bien qué me incitó a moverme, pero antes de darme cuenta me estaba acercando a él con el libro de aritmancia  en la mano. Al darse cuenta de que estaba a su lado dio tal respingo que casi se cae de su silla, los ojos un poco brillantes al haber estado al borde de las lágrimas, fijos en los míos.

—Ahm… —No sabía qué decirle porque no sabía por qué me había acercado en primer lugar—, ¿eres bueno con esto? —dije alzando el libro. El chaval lo miró con los ojos como platos tan solo un segundo, volviendo a mis ojos de nuevo—. No hay manera de que me entere de algo y empiezo a desesperarme, ¿te importa que me siente?

—¿Eh? ¿Aquí? —Miró a su alrededor y juraría que estaba entrando en pánico—, ¿p-por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho —Le repetí despacio, preguntándome si tenía alguna tara mental o si simplemente le daba pánico socializar—. ¿Estarías más tranquilo si me quito el jersey de Slytherin para que no te asocien con mi casa o qué?

—¿Eh? ¡No! Quiero decir, quitatelo si quieres pero es una tontería juzgar a alguien por la casa en la que está, creo —Asentí y me senté junto a él.

Me hizo sitio en la mesa apartando pergaminos con las manos temblorosas y la mandíbula tensa. Parecía al borde de perder los nervios y a pesar de no conocerle de nada, me preocupó. Su respiración era la de aquel que acababa de correr una maratón y, para mi asombro, vi que escondía una sonrisa tras sus labios apretados.

—N-no soy el mejor en aritmancia, Sero es bueno en esa. Se me dan mejor herbología y cuidado de criaturas mágicas pero todos saben que eres bueno en esas así que intentaré poder ayudarte con lo que sea —Comentó sin alzar los ojos de la mesa.

—¿Tanta fama tengo como para que sepa todo el mundo mis notas? —Se quedó helado en el sitio, lanzándome una mirada aterrorizada.

—Q-quiero decir, eres, en fin eres la estrella del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Tienes fans.

—¿Eres tú uno? —Me preocupó haber roto al chaval. Se quedó mirándome sin soltar el aire de sus pulmones, la cara y cuellos cada vez más colorados, moviendo la boca sin decir nada—, tranquilo, era broma.

Se desinfló riéndose nervioso, tragando saliva como podía y meneándose en la silla. Se pasó la mano por el pelo hacia atrás, sudando y sofocado. Era un completo desastre. Me miró de reojo, riéndose de nuevo. Su sonrisa era bonita, llenaba sus redondas mejillas y un hoyuelo se le dibujaba en la izquierda, opuesto a su cicatriz. Me di cuenta de mi propia sonrisa cuando me preguntó, intentando apartarse el pelo de la frente con el gesto apagándose.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué… de qué te ríes?

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

—¿Eh? —Tragó saliva, meneándose de nuevo—, uhm, eres directo, vale. Bueno, a ver, eres _tú_ y me estás pidiendo ayuda _a mí_ —gesticuló con las manos como si no fuera a entenderle. Las usaba mucho para hablar.

—No lo pillo… —Entrecerré los ojos porque, de la nada, parecía muy inseguro. Hinchó los carrillos y expulsó aire antes de hablar.

—No es difícil de entender,  bueno sí, no entiendo por qué has venido a mi mesa precisamente…

—No hay nadie más —señalé al resto de la biblioteca, casi desierta, sin nadie de sexto además de nosotros dos.

—Ah, claro —se dio un golpecito en la cabeza con la mano—, qué tonto —Fruncí el ceño porque ahora, más que apagado parecía dolido. Entonces le di una segunda vuelta a mis palabras.

—No, no, no iba por ahí la cosa. No es que… a ver, no es que haya hablado contigo porque no hay nada mejor o algo así, es que era obvio que no había nadie más del curso y en fin, necesito ayuda y se te ve un poco friki. En el buen sentido —A más le decía, más parecía meter la pata así que preferí callarme la boca. _Por algo los Slytherin tenemos la fama que tenemos._

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado —Se encogió de hombros sin mirarme—, me han dicho cosas peores y eso no es tan malo.

—¿Quién te ha dicho cosas malas? —Mi asombro era real y es que me costaba creer que alguien pudiera insultar a alguien tan _puro_ como este chico. Me miró sobresaltado.

—Ahm, no sé, gente que no conozco. Suelen ser Slyymmmgente más popular —Ambos miramos a otra parte, incómodos.

—Esta panda de inútiles siempre igual. ¿De nuestro año? Ya hablaré con ellos, de verdad, nos dan la puta mala fama que tenemos —Alzó las manos con las palmas hacia mí, moviendolas apurado.

—No, no. No les digas nada, no pasa nada. Está bien, hemos aprendido a ignorarlos y además no son solo ellos, los de cursos inferiores también, es… una cosa general pero no pasa nada, de verdad —No estaba nada convencido pero señaló los libros—, de-deberíamos ponernos a ello, ¿no?

Asentí, suspirando. Si era verdad que estos y los de otros cursos se dedicaban a incordiar a los Hufflepuff era una verdad de poca duración. Me iba a encargar de eso. Que teniendo en cuenta cómo eran algunos y algunas de mi casa tampoco me pillaba tan de sorpresa.

La tensión y la torpeza se le fueron pasando conforme las horas corrían. El chico resultó ser mejor profesor de lo que esperaba, a veces se quedaba un poco en la inopia y no se enteraba de mis preguntas a pesar de estar mirándome a la cara, pero por lo demás sentí que avancé en más de una materia. Y sin esperarlo yo también le ayudé a él así que no fue cosa de una sola dirección. No nos marchamos de allí hasta que nos mandaron a las salas comunes. Le ayudé a recoger sus cosas a pesar de que me repitiera como mil veces que no hacía falta y caminamos en silencio hasta los pisos inferiores. No era un mal silencio de esos que deseas que alguien hable de una vez, me sentía cómodo con él, hacía las cosas fáciles.

—Oye —Le di un golpe en el brazo al llegar el punto en el que nos separábamos, él hacia la izquierda y yo a la derecha del pasillo—, ¿a qué hora te levantas?

—A la que sea —Me respondió tan rápido que me hizo reír, más cuando se puso _otra vez_ colorado. Pasaba más tiempo con las mejillas pintadas que en estado normal.

—¿A las 7:30 en la biblioteca es demasiado para ti? Prefiero empezar antes de que estos se levanten porque luego no hago nada.

—No, no. Está bien. Me pasó antes por las cocinas y les pido a los elfos que me hagan algo. ¿Qué prefieres? —Abrí los ojos de par en par después de pestañear.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —Se llevó la mano a la nuca, un poco avergonzado.

—Los Huffies lo hacemos todo el rato, nuestra sala común está pegada a la cocina.

—¡Huffies! —Di una carcajada. Si mi casa tenía fama de desagradable, la suya tenía la de ser adorable y con motivo—. Así que pegada a la cocina, ¿no? —Subí una ceja y el mentón—, gracias por la información. Casi nadie sabe dónde está.

—Oh, no, haz como si no hubieras oído nada, ¿vale? —Me reí de nuevo ante su apuro, fingiendo tener una cremallera ante los labios.

—En fin, pídeles que te pongan un pedazo de tarta de fresa si tienen, con mucho merengue.

—Bueno, si no la tienen la hacen. Vale, se lo pediré.

—Buenas noches, ehm… —Me reí de nuevo—, no me puedo creer no saber cómo te llamas todavía.

—E-ehm, Eijiro, Kirishima Eijiro. Me llaman Kiri, pero mientras me llames que sea como quieraAHM —aspiró bruscamente—, es decir, ahm —Se rió nervioso, casi tirando lo que tenía en los brazos y volviendo a sacarme una risa divertida—, eso, Eijiro. O Kirishima.

—Ok, ok, Bakugou Katsuki, llámame cuando y como quieras también —Le guiñé el ojo sin un motivo en concreto y me marché.

Casi me doy la vuelta al escuchar un sonido estrangulado a mi espalda pero preferí no hacerlo para ahorrarle un sonrojo nuevo o un ataque de tos que derivaría en risa.

Me daba la ligera impresión de gustarle a Kirishima.

O Eijiro.

Y no tenía muy claro si el sentimiento era o no compartido.

Quizás, y debido a la sonrisa que me llevé a la cama, sí que lo era.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

No dormí nada en toda la noche.

Repetía una y otra vez nuestras conversaciones en mi mente, sus gestos, su pelo rubio, cómo se movían sus manos sobre el pergamino, las arrugas de frustración y la claridad de su rostro cuando comprendía algo. El sonido de su voz, el movimiento de su boca al formar las palabras, el calor de su brazo junto al mío, sus ojos mirándome. Mirando los míos. _Viéndome_. Y su risa. Se reía conmigo y no podía creerlo. No de mí, (bueno a veces un poco sí, pero sin maldad), sino conmigo. Y a pesar de haber metido la pata mil veces no se alejó de mí mirándome como a un bicho raro, me dijo de vernos otra vez.

Porque quiere verme otra vez.

Solos.

Mordí la almohada al dar el grito nervioso, revolcándome por la cama con el corazón y el pecho lleno de unos nervios y una alegría que jamás había sentido. El sonrojo lo tenía permanente, el calor en todo mi cuerpo también, pero todo eran buenas sensaciones. Quizás no llevaba a donde yo quisiera pero ya tenía mucho más de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Me levanté antes de que saliera el sol porque de seguir soñando despierto o bien se me salía el corazón del pecho o despertaba a mis compañeros. Me di una ducha en los baños de la sala común y cogí mis libros camino a la cocina. Los elfos me recibieron con el entusiasmo de siempre y yo me quedé un rato a charlar con ellos sobre su día a día, que aunque repetitivo siempre estaban deseosos de compartir. Al fin y al cabo no tenían mucha oportunidad de contarle a nadie nada y aunque era un poco un rollo todo lo que tenían que decir sus pequeñas y agudas voces, al final la felicidad de sus rostros compensaba. Les pedí el trozo de pastel de Bakugou y acabé con una tarta entera a la que le dieron forma de libro —muy realista— para que no nos riñeran por comer en la biblioteca. Antes de irme me tomé un zumo de calabaza y tras darles las gracias, me encaminé hacia la biblioteca.

Ya iba sonriente, pero la comisura de mis labios se estiraron hasta lo imposible al verle venir por las escaleras de las mazmorras. Bostezaba, con su mochila al hombro y el pelo aún hecho un desastre de la cama. Sus cabellos se le pegaban a la cabeza y apuntaban en todas direcciones de la manera más desordenada posible. Mi risa fue la que le alertó de que estaba por allí, y se me infló el corazón como un globo al ver que sus labios se curvaban de esa manera preciosa. _Dios, si antes solo me gustabas ahora te quiero mucho._

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Me dijo. Su voz sonaba rasgada, claramente era lo primero que decía en toda la mañana y me permití durante medio segundo fantasear con lo que sería tenerlo todos los días como despertador, su susurro, su _buenos días, cariño,_ en mi oído seguido de caricias y besitos que me pusieran la piel de gallina y los pelos de punta—, oye, aterriza —chasqueó los dedos frente a mi cara, así que quizás fantaseé más de medio segundo.

—L-lo siento — _bueno, tiempo record en liarla—,_ tu pelo. Es un poco… —giré la cara, intentando buscar un adjetivo no muy hiriente—, curioso.

—Ya, bueno, luego me peino en cualquier cuarto de baño. Dime que traes comida —Le di el pastel y me puse en marcha pero no me seguía—. Ehm… a día de hoy no como libros...

—Es una tarta. Es para que no nos riñan.

—Wow, piensan en todo —asentí, camino a la biblioteca.

No había nadie por los pasillos más que algún profesor y algún prefecto o alumno de séptimo. Como sabíamos, al llegar pudimos elegir sitio por lo que nos sentamos en la mejor mesa que, aunque más pequeña, estaba alejada de la puerta y tras una estantería. Lo que nos daba privacidad. _Para estudiar, no para otra cosa._ Tan pronto pusimos el culo en los asientos me saqué las cucharas envueltas en servilletas del bolsillo, dándole la suya.

—Me han dado también esta botella de agua.

Apenas le di la cuchara que la hundió en el pastel, llevándoselo a la boca con un suave _hmmmnnnn_ que vibró en su pecho e hizo algo moverse dentro de mí. Me quedé mirándole, una vez más. Pero es que no podía evitarlo y tampoco me daba cuenta hasta que él no me lo hacía ver, alzando las cejas o carraspeando.

—No cené anoche, estaba muerto de hambre —Casi nos comimos el pastel entero, dejando las sobras a un lado de las que iba tomando una cucharada que otra Bakugou entre ejercicio y práctica.

Por norma general, cuando no me quedaba absorto mirándole, me daba la impresión de estar absorbiendo bastante información. Aun así se me resistían tanto encantamientos como defensa contra las artes oscuras, más la segunda que la primera. Suspiré desesperado mirando los pergaminos de los encantamientos que tendríamos que hacer en clase.

—No desesperes, tenemos todavía varios días —Intentó animarme.

—Es que la sola idea de tener que hacer un conjuro que pueda hacerle daño a alguien no me gusta nada. Y peor aún si me pongo a pensar en la posibilidad de enfrentarme a un boggart…

—¿Qué es lo peor que te podría salir? —Me preguntó entre risitas, apoyado con la cara en su puño—, ¿un amigo tuyo diciéndote que le has ofendido? —Fruncí un poco el ceño, mirándome las manos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque eres lo más blando del universo, me da la impresión de que una de las peores cosas que podrían pasarte sería ofender a alguien que quieres.

—Sería malo, sí —Me reí sin ganas.

No me molestaba que me viera así de _tierno,_ pero no sabía si era exactamente bueno teniendo en cuenta como era él y las cosas que le gustaban. Vi su ropa al ir a Hogsmeade y todo eran tonos oscuros y estampados salvajes. Cuando jugaba al quidditch era un tipo duro y sus maneras eran bruscas, además de ser muy directo y algo seco. Me gustaría que me viera menos adorable y más masculino, más digno de ser su pareja y no tanto como una cosa adorable a la que pellizcar. Eso suponiendo que fuese gay, claro. Eso suponiendo que yo tuviera una mínima posibilidad con él. Tenía que bajarme de la nube.

—¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado? —Alcé los ojos de mis manos apretadas bajo la mesa, encontrando su rostro más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Su nariz estaba a centímetros escasos de rozarme. Sus ojos analizaban los míos con curiosidad. Un escalofrío me recorrió desde el estómago a la nuca sin ser visible por suerte, acelerándome los latidos de manera imposible. Se alejó con un suspiro profundo por la nariz, volviendo a apoyar la cara en su puño.

—¿Por qué a veces me da la impresión de que vas a echarte a llorar? —Aparté la mirada, esforzándome precisamente para no hacer eso que acababa de mencionar solo porque lo había mencionado.

—Supongo que los exámenes me tienen un poco sensible —no mentí, tampoco fui completamente honesto, por lo que me sentí mal de inmediato.

—Pero solo te he dicho que eres blando, y hasta donde sé no es malo.

—No, no. Supongo que no pero… —Me encogí de hombros—, no sé, podría ser más duro y a lo mejor no me pasarían las cosas que me pasan.

—Si fueras más duro no serías tú —Me crucé de brazos, mirando por la ventana al día soleado que bañaba los terrenos del castillo. Y sin embargo, de nuevo esa nube sobre mi corazón.

—Supongo que no, pero no estoy muy seguro de si ser yo es bueno.

—¿Qué? —Me encogí de hombros, sin querer mirarle, manteniendo las lágrimas a raya como siempre hacía porque precisamente con él no quería hablar de estas cosas.

—Da igual Bakugou, es un poco lo de siempre —Me froté el brazo, intentando sonreír.

—Me gustaría saber quién ha sido el hijo de puta que te ha hecho pensar así de ti mismo.

—Nadie. Nadie en concreto —Estiré el pergamino sobre la mesa, respirando hondo—, vamos a seguir.

—No, espera —Retuve la respiración en mis pulmones cuando puso su mano en la mía, fijando mi mirada en ella—, hay algo que no va bien contigo y quiero saber qué es.

—No es nada que no imagines —Casi me encogía en el asiento, con las piernas cerradas y la cabeza inclinada hacia el lado opuesto de Bakugou, que por el contrario miraba hacia mí sentado de lado en su silla con las piernas abiertas y un brazo sobre el respaldo de la mía.

—Me queda claro que hay algo que no te gusta de ti mismo pero no termino de ubicar qué es.

—Creo que acabas antes si me preguntas qué me gusta, porque si te tengo que decir todo lo que no… —murmuré con una risita nada alegre—. Lo siento, lo siento —Sacudí la cabeza, refregándome la cara con la mano que él no tocaba, dándome dos golpetazos en la mejilla—, estoy siendo patético, no lo tengas en cuenta y vamos a seguir. ¡A ver si me entero de algo!

—Kirishima —Mi nombre en sus labios provocó que se me parase el corazón en el pecho—. Mírame —Tragué saliva y le hice caso. Su rostro severo se centraba en el mío, su mirada clavándose de una manera que me dejaba sin respiración—. No te conozco apenas, solo unas horas si sumamos, pero no creo que seas una persona patética o que tenga muchos defectos. Todo lo que me has mostrado es bueno, solo son virtudes y lo único malo que puedo decir ahora mismo de ti es lo poco que te valoras —Tuve que bajar la mirada, aguantando la respiración porque de soltarla lloraría—. Y me toca los cojones porque conozco a mucha gente con un ego gigantesco cuando son basura y tú sin embargo… —Me cogió de las mejillas, suponía yo que en un intento de matarme. El contacto de sus manos con mi piel me resultó eléctrico—. No veo maldad en esos ojos. No veo mala intención. Y siempre estás rodeado de gente que parece estar feliz a tu lado. Supongo que será por algo, ¿no?

—Pero si no me conoces —Apenas me salía la voz, perdido, buceando en el rojo de sus ojos, en sus pestañas bajas y sus cejas preocupadas.

—No, pero sé leer a la gente. Y tú no eres patético, ni despreciable.

No entendía por qué me decía esas cosas sin conocerme. No sabía si buscaba algo o no, en fin, decían que los Slytherin eran maestros del engaño siempre que quisieran conseguir algo y a Bakugou le convenía mi amistad para sacar buenas notas. Y sin embargo, algo en el fondo de mis entrañas se negaba a creer que tuviera segundas intenciones. Quizás solo estaba siendo amable. Quizás la fama de los Slytherin era inmerecida o él era el raro entre lo común. Lo cierto era que en esos instantes, con mis manos en puños y las suyas en mi piel, podría asegurar que no me mentía. Pero nunca se sabía y no era la primera vez que me daban gato por liebre. Tendría que ir con cautela.

Alzó una de sus manos de mis mejillas y por un segundo creí que iba a apartarme el pelo de la frente en un gesto cariñoso. Sin embargo, rozó mi ceja con el dedo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Cuál es la historia detrás de esta cicatriz?

—Una tontería. Vas a reírte.

—No —Alejó sus manos de mí, llevándose una al pecho—, te lo prometo —Suspiré, sabiendo que se iba a reír.

—Fue mi primer y único intento de jugar al quidditch fuera de las clases de vuelo. Tan pronto despegué, Mina me tiró una bludger a la cara.

—¿Mina? —Me escuchaba con atención, su brazo dejado caer de nuevo por el respaldo de mi silla.

—Mi mejor amiga. No fue con maldad.

—¿Eras cazador? ¿Dónde estaban los golpeadores?

—Yo era el golpeador. Estábamos practicando.

—Ah… —Vi cómo le tembló la comisura del labio hacia arriba. Miró el pergamino lamiéndose los labios, apretándolos.

—Ríete si quieres, es lo normal.

—Ahm —Una risa breve y comedida salió entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantando lo que sin duda sería una carcajada—. No, mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, cuando acabemos los exámenes reservo un día el campo y te enseño a jugar.

—Sí, ya, claro —me reí escéptico, ordenando los pergaminos que tenía ante mí—. Una cosa es quedar para estudiar y otra fuera de la biblioteca. Como si fueras a perder tiempo libre en mí...

—¿Perder? Bueno, a lo mejor no se te ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de que me gusta tu compañía —Asentí con una expresión sarcástica—, oye, si no quisiera estar aquí no estaría. Si estuviera por estar me habría largado hace rato. Unos días atrás un Ravenclaw con un ojo de cada color me dijo de estudiar juntos y le dije que no porque es un seco.

—¡¿Todoroki?! —Levanté la vista de los pergaminos bruscamente, girándome hacia él.

—Ni idea. Lo que te quiero decir es que tengo más opciones pero prefiero estar contigo. Me das tranquilidad y yo que sé, estoy cómodo.

—¿Has rechazado a Todoroki Shoto? —Arrugó la nariz.

—Sí, tampoco es para tanto. Pero, ¿has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

—Sí y no tiene sentido alguno, ¿ves? Ahora _sé_ que me estás mintiendo —Me reí negando con la cabeza.

Si se pensaba que me iba a tragar esa mentira… _¿Rechazar a Shoto y querer pasar tiempo conmigo? Claro, por supuesto._ Le miré esperando que se riese diciendo que le había pillado pero en su lugar le vi levantarse, arrastrando la silla.

—Vas a meterte esa risita por el culo.

—Bakugou…

—Ahora vengo.

Le vi desaparecer por la esquina de la estantería pero no me atreví ni a llamarle ni a seguirle. No comprendía por qué estaba enfadado, solo sabía que era por mi culpa. ¿Por no confiar en él? _Quizás le ha pasado demasiado a menudo por ser Slytherin._ Me dejé caer en la mesa hundiendo la cara entre los brazos, intentando hacerme con la idea de que de verdad quería pasar tiempo conmigo. Y es que era un concepto abrumador. No solo hablábamos sino que ahora quería estar conmigo. Sin buscar nada más que mi compañía. _Él._ Di un respingo enorme cuando me tocaron el hombro y me volví con las manos ante la cara.

—¡Bakugou lo siento! —Abrí un ojo.

—¿Bakugou? —Mina miraba las cosas sobre la mesa, la mochila colgada en la silla a mi lado, la manga del jersey de Slytherin saliendo de esta. Se le abrió la boca en una “o” enorme—, ¡¿Bakugou?!

—Shushsushsushh —Me levanté y le puse las manos en la boca—, sí, estamos estudiando.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? —El brillo de sus ojos me hizo sonreír.

—Siéntate. Y habla flojito, no sé cuándo va a volver.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

No encontraba a Todoroki por ninguna parte así que volví a la biblioteca tan ofendido como me fui. Me dolía que Kirishima no creyese mi palabra, que dudase de que prefería estar con él. No era tanta locura, aunque le conocía de unas 7 u 8 horas me había dado cuenta de que su compañía me era muy cautivadora. Más que la de cualquiera que hubiera conocido en todos los años de estudio, eso por descontado. Además, no me costaba admitir que de no haberle visto afectado por lo que hablábamos y de no ser porque ni era el momento ni el lugar, no me habría importado haber besado sus mejillas. O algo más. Era mono. Muy adorable y con menos intercambio de palabra me había ido yo a la cama con gente. Pero no iba por ahí exactamente mi línea de pensamiento, al menos no aún. Darle un abrazo debía ser tremendamente agradable y parecía oler bien por los aromas que me llegaban de vez en cuando al moverse el pelo. Estar a su lado era, en general, agradable.

Entré con un resoplido en la biblioteca, bastante menos enfadado al pensar en lo estúpidamente suave que era su rostro y me frené al escuchar su risa. No debería oír a escondidas y es que me arriesgaba a enterarme cosas que bien podrían no gustarme, pero ahí estaba apoyado en la estantería y en completo silencio.

—La verdad es que me alegro de poder decirte un “te lo dije” —le comentaba a alguien.

—¿Cómo que te lo dije? —respondió una chica.

—Te dije que él no era como los demás, que no le conocías.

—Kiri, tú apenas le conoces para asegurar eso…

—Di lo que quieras. Veo en sus ojos que no me miente.

—¿Como lo viste en los de tu ex?

—¡Ouch! —dijo en un tono herido. _Así que hay un ex…_

—Vale, sí, golpe bajo. Lo siento.

—Si entiendo por dónde vas, es solo que ahora estoy seguro.

—Tú ándate con ojo…

—Que sí, pesada. ¡No chupes la cuchara, es suya!

—Oh, le he dado un beso indirecto a tu chico… —Alcé las cejas ante ese apelativo, sonriendo ante su histérico siseo mandándola a callar.

—No digas eso, ni siquiera sé si es gay y aunque lo fuera, olvídalo. Mucho es que me habla.

—Puf, Kiri, ¿quién no iba a enamorarse de ti?

—Mucha gente. Te sorprendería saber que, al contrario de lo que se piensa, un Hufflepuff aburrido, torpe y gordo no se lo van rifando los más guapos del lugar. Impactante pero real.

—No, eres, ninguna, de, esas, cosas, tonto, del, culo —golpetazos y quejidos iban alternándose a cada palabra—. Bueno, un pelín gordi sí estás pero ya sabes que me encanta dormir en tu barrigota y que no creo que sea fea.

—Porque me quieres…

—Y el que te quiera también lo pensará.

—¡Deja de chupar su cuchara!

—Hmmmm besos de Bakugou, UUUHHH llévame a tu mazmooorraaaa y hazme cosas de Slytherinnn ♪

Un resoplido de risa se me escapó ante los gemidos fingidos de su amiga. Se quedaron en silencio por lo que me mordí el labio, saliendo de mi escondite. Si la chica tenía las mejillas coloradas, lo de Kirishima era casi un rótulo luminoso. _No puedo enfadarme con él, es demasiado puro y bonito._

—Voy a tener que rechazar tu oferta —Le dije encogiéndome de hombros—, los Gryffindor me dais un poco de tirria con la superioridad moral y esas cosas —Le di con un dedo en el escudo de su jersey.

—¡Pero bueno! —Se puso en pie, no me moví del sitio—, ¡un poco más de respeto si quieres seguir acercándote a Kiri!

—No es que necesite tu permiso, hasta donde sé, él es quien elige sus compañías y hasta que no me diga que me vaya, no me voy a ir —Me encogí de hombros, apartándola con cuidado para sentarme en mi sitio.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Oye Kirishima —Le miré a la cara aún sonrosada, con media sonrisa—, ¿te molesto? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! No… Mina, está bien —Miré a la muchacha con suficiencia. Me devolvió una mirada llena de sospecha—. N-nos vemos luego.

—Te estoy vigilando, sabandija… —La chica se llevó los dedos a los ojos, apuntándome después y haciéndome reír. Ella también esbozó una sonrisa antes de doblar la esquina.

—No le hagas caso, está de broma —Se apresuró a excusarla.

—Menos mal, no quiero ofender a tu novia.

—¡No es mi novia! —Y lo sabía, pero quería escucharle—. No hay novia, es mi mejor amiga, ya está.

—¿Novio tampoco? —comenté como si nada, fingiendo buscar en un libro.

—¡¡No!! —Le miré con las cejas alzadas, apretaba un pergamino sin darse cuenta, meneando la cabeza—, no tengo pareja. ¿Pero cómo sabes…?

—¿Que eres gay? No sé, llámalo intuición de Slytherin —Me miraba de reojo, asintiendo—. O también que te has delatado—. Se le cambió la cara. Estiró la espalda y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea—. Es más que obvio que pierdes el culo por Todoroki, ¿a qué viene fliparlo tanto por haberme negado a estudiar con él si no? —Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, volviéndose hacia mí.

—¡No es que me guste! Es… es que es un chico _muy_ popular y objetivamente es guapo.

—No existe la belleza objetiva, es el concepto más subjetivo del mundo.

—Eh, no. Hay gente que es guapa para todo el mundo…

—No —le discutí—, son los cánones de belleza los que dictan quién es o no es una persona atractiva pero al final eres tú quien decide —Se quedó en silencio, sopesando mis palabras—. Una pena lo de tu amiga, es guapa y parece buena chica, ¿seguro que no siente nada por ti?

—Sí, segurísimo —Pasamos unos minutos en silencio esquematizando y leyendo apuntes hasta que, en un murmullo que casi no oigo, me preguntó—: ¿te gusta Mina?

—Para empezar tengo que saber quién es Mina —contesté girando la cara hacia él. Me miraba de reojo, sin volver el rostro hacia mi.

—Mi amiga. La de antes.

—Ah, no es mi tipo —Me encogí de hombros e iba a seguir con lo mío pero la mirada de Kirishima se me clavaba en la sien. Alcé la vista del libro, doblando la cabeza hacia él con un suspiro—. Qué.

—Ah, nada —Otra vez se había quedado pensando mientras me miraba. No sabía si le ocurría solo conmigo o con más gente pero no dejaba de divertirme.

—Suelta lo que sea, Kirishima —Me apartó la mirada, pellizcando la esquinita de un pergamino.

—Que me da curiosidad quién o cómo sería tu tipo.

—No tengo alguien fijo pero hay un requisito general —Le hice un gesto con los dedos, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que me tiraba de las comisuras cada vez más, acercando la boca a su oreja—, me agrada cuando tienen pene.

Se alejó de mí como si le hubiera dado con un hierro candente en el costado, mirando al frente con el pelo cayendo junto a su mejilla. Yo me reí todo lo flojito que pude teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en la biblioteca. No volvió a hablarme hasta que un rato después le pregunté si tenía apuntes extras de un capítulo particularmente largo de historia de la magia y me contestó que sí en murmullos. Entre bromas y comentarios hice que se fuera soltando de nuevo pero es que me parecía impresionante lo mucho que se cerraba sobre sí mismo y lo impresionable que era.

A eso de la una y media del mediodía nos despedimos para ir a almorzar, quedando para volver a estudiar tras la cena. Habíamos avanzado bastante y tanto él como yo estábamos por la labor de seguir con ese método de estudio, solo que, para evitar comentarios estúpidos y miradas le propuse esas horas. Así podría repartir mi tiempo entre mis compañeros y él sin tener que dar explicaciones que no tenía por qué dar. Y fue un poco raro estar en la biblioteca juntos pero separados a pesar de haber estado así innumerables veces. Su presencia se me hacía mucho más llamativa ahora, sentado de espaldas a mí por lo que creía era la primera vez, haciendo como si no existieramos.

Cuando Mina se acercó a su mesa armando escándalo y me miró volviendo a hacer ese gesto con sus dedos, formando con sus labios un “ _te estoy viendo”_ , me reí y mis compañeros me miraron casi con disgusto por tener una interacción amistosa con una Gryffindor, lo que me recordó…

—Me han llegado rumores de que hay gente de nuestra casa que molesta de forma habitual a los Hufflepuff —Miré directamente a Toga y a Aoyama, sabiendo que de ser alguien de allí, serían ellos. Dabi ignoraba a todo el mundo del que no pudiera sacar algo y Tomura odiaba a la gente en general. Mei era la más decente de todos y sabía a ciencia cierta que no tenía problemas con nacidos de muggles o personas de otras casas siempre que les pudiera sacar dinero—, ¿sabéis algo?

—Pues claro que sí, lo llevamos haciendo desde primero. Nos has visto montones de veces y nunca has dicho nada —dijo Aoyama—, y no somos solo nosotros, también son los de cursos inferiores.

—Son tontos —dijo Toga mirando la mesa—, míralos, siempre con esas sonrisas estúpidas y su afán de hacerse los buenos… —Apreté los puños a la mesa, sintiendo la rabia crecer en mis entrañas.

—Pues os aconsejo que dejéis de hacerlo y que de paso le digáis a los de otros cursos que corten el rollo de una puta vez.

—Bakugou —La chica se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirándome con sus curiosos ojos, ladeando la cabeza. Sería bonita de no ser tan tremendamente retorcida—, ¿me estás amenazando?

—Sí —contesté de forma seca. Aoyama se encogía en el asiento.

—¿Te estás poniendo en mi contra por unos cuantos tejones?

—Sí. Unos cuantos tejones que como personas os dan mil vueltas.

—Oh —se sentó de nuevo en su sitio, divertida—, de verdad que no sé qué haces en esta casa.

—Es mil veces más astuto y ambicioso que tú, que eres maldad pura —Le dijo Dabi dándole con el libro en la cabeza y no de manera sutil—, él llegará a algo en esta vida. Vosotros no sé… hacedle caso, no le queréis en vuestra contra.

Tras eso me lanzó una mirada curiosa a la que no iba a seguirle la corriente.

Tras la cena volvimos a reunirnos como si las horas de la tarde no las hubiéramos pasado dándonos la espalda, como si nada, él con sus limpias sonrisas y yo con mis muecas granujas de siempre. Y tras avanzar de nuevo más de lo que esperaba, nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente.

Y lo mismo para el día siguiente.

Y el que le seguía.

Y más de cinco días pasamos con la misma dinámica, parando cada cierto tiempo para charlar sobre lo que le gustaba a él y lo que me gustaba a mí, aprendiendo qué botones debía pulsar el otro para hacerle saltar o avergonzarse, teniendo incluso algunas bromas privadas, dándome él las gracias porque los Slytherin le molestaban menos y yo negándome a admitir el tener algo que ver, desayunando como nunca por las cosas que me traía de la cocina y durmiendo a pierna suelta por el cansancio de estudiar durante todo el día como nunca había hecho. Y además de eso comencé a desarrollar cierta obsesión por tocar esa piel ligeramente más oscura que la mía, por saber a qué olía su cuello y a qué sabrían esos labios gruesos y casi siempre sonrientes. No dije nada, por supuesto, antes debíamos aprobar los exámenes y eso tan sólo sería una distracción.

Una distracción muy tentadora, pero que estando en el curso que estábamos no nos podíamos permitir.

Al sexto día podía decir con toda seguridad que Kirishima se había convertido en mi amigo y esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo. Y no defraudó. Tomura chasqueó la lengua cuando en la mesa de Hufflepuff empezaron a alzar la voz y todos me miraron fijamente cuando Kirishima se volvió, llamándome.

—Oye, Bakugou —murmuró. Me volví en la silla, haciéndole un gesto con la barbilla para darle a entender que le escuchaba—, el garfio que se dibuja haciendo el encantamiento _confundus_ es hacia arriba, ¿verdad? —Sonreí un poco al ver las miradas de desconcierto de sus compañeros. No tenían ni idea de nuestra relación.

—Sí, creo —Me giré hacia Aoyama y susurré el encantamiento haciendo el movimiento correspondiente—, ¿quién es tu mejor amigo? —Le pregunté acto seguido.

—Tú, por supuesto —contestó, haciendo reír a Mei.

—Sí, era hacia arriba —dije volviéndome. Kirishima se aferraba a la silla con ambas manos, las cejas alzadas en preocupación.

—¿Estará bien? —Me preguntó—, no deberías haber hecho eso…

—Nah, no te preocupes, es idiota de todas maneras. Si se le pasa o no tampoco va a notarse mucho.

—Amén —dijo Mei dándole en la mejilla al muchacho, que empezaba a salir del efecto del hechizo.

—Gracias. Supongo —Cuando se rió tras su mano volviéndose hacia su mesa, yo hice lo mismo, una risita burbujeando en mi pecho.

—Wow… —musitó Dabi, mirándome con media sonrisa

Y fue tal la presión de cuchicheos y miradas sin preguntarme nada directamente que no pude más. Agarré mi silla y la planté entre Kirishima y un chico de pecas y pelo rizado. Entre los Hufflepuff se hizo el silencio. Planté en la mesa mis pergaminos de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y miré solo a Kirishima, que abría los ojos de par en par.

—No entiendo qué he puesto aquí, ¿las doxys comen erklings? ¿Eso no eran como elfos o algo así? —Al alzar la vista del pergamino comencé a sonreír porque se estaba tragando las risas sin éxito alguno—, ¿qué?

—Pero Katsuki, ¿cómo van a comer erklings? —Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas contagiosas, su amigo a mi otro lado se asomó por detrás de mi brazo también entre risitas.

—Creo que dice escarabajos —Me comentó.

—Eso tiene más sentido —admití asintiendo. Kirishima se arrojó sobre su mesa con las manos en la cabeza.

—¿Te imaginas? ¡Qué miedo una doxy comiéndose un Erkling! Por favor, me muero —Se incorporó refregándose los ojos.

—Oye, menos guasita, ¿eh? —Le di una patada bajo la mesa.

—¡Au! Perdón, has tenido gracia pero es que, ¡madre mía Katsuki qué letra es esa! —Volvió a reírse al mirar el pergamino y yo volvía a sonreír de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo.

—No sé, estaba ahí fuera en los terrenos y no tenía nada para apoyarme. Ahora me arrepiento.

Fue extraño. A pesar de estar rodeados de gente parecía que solo estábamos nosotros dos. Cuando se les pasó el shock inicial y vieron que no íbamos a dar explicaciones, cada uno siguió con lo suyo, retomando conversaciones y haciendo como si nuestra interacción fuera normal. Suspuse que después le preguntarían pero de primeras nadie se mostró impertinente. Me intenté imaginar qué habría pasado si Kirishima se hubiera acercado a mi mesa y con desagrado supuse que le habrían hecho tantas preguntas que terminaría por marcharse, incómodo y quizás incluso humillado. Pero no era el caso, así que me centré en descifrar mi pergamino y en ayudarle con defensa contra las artes oscuras. Me sorprendí bastante cuando comenzaron a incluirme en las conversaciones, a preguntarme, a contestar mis dudas como si nada. Y cuando nos levantamos para ir a cenar, no se me apetecía separarme de ellos.

—Ehm, Kiri —El chico frenó sus pasos al ver que yo iba más lento—, ¿crees que les importaría si me siento con vosotros en la mesa del comedor? —Se me iluminó el corazón al ver cómo lo hacía su rostro.

—Claro que no —me aseguró con una sonrisa suave—, gente de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw comen constantemente con nosotros y nosotros con ellos. No hay problema.

Y no lo hubo. Me presentaron a más personas que no conocía, se acercaron de otras mesas y aunque al principio me miraban sorprendidos, acababan hablando conmigo. No daba crédito ante la aceptación y el recibimiento, ante lo arropado y a gusto que me sentía con ellos, tan solo poniendo los ojos en blanco por algún que otro chiste malo pero no por que soltaran alguna barbaridad. Ignoré a los de mi casa olímpicamente, volviendo con Kirishima a la biblioteca.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —Me preguntó una media hora después mientras yo intentaba hacer de memoria uno de los mapas de astrología en un enorme trozo de pergamino. Alcé los ojos pero no la cara. Kirishima hundió la suya un poco en el brazo en el que apoyaba el mentón, dejándome ver solo sus ojos alegres y el sonrojo sobre su nariz.

—Me caen bien tus amigos. Los _huffies_ sois muy acogedores.

—Lo sé —Volví a intentar concentrarme en qué planetas iban junto a qué estrellas pero volvió a interrumpir mi concentración una vez más—. Estoy muy contento de ser tu amigo —Le miré. Su sonrisa amplia, sus carrillos esponjosos, esa nariz pequeña y el colmillo que le asomaba sobre el labio inferior. _Es que es lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida._

—Yo también —Se rió con suavidad, observándome ya sin pudor.

Y siendo observado seguí trabajando hasta completar el mapa. Me puse las manos en las caderas satisfecho e iba a expresar el sentimiento en voz alta cuando miré al frente y le encontré dormido sobre su brazo. Una risa suave se me escapó por la nariz, acercándome a él para echarle por encima mi chaqueta porque el idiota se dejó la suya esa mañana. Me senté en la silla y tiré de su camisa hacia abajo, se le había remangado y una molla de carne le sobresalía por uno de los lados del pantalón. _Contente Bakugou, no cometas un acto de indecencia pública._ Tengo que admitir que la acaricié sutilmente con un dedo cuando en realidad lo que quise fue pellizcarla, observando su gesto tranquilo, sus cejas cortas y relajadas y el hilillo de babas que le caía sobre el antebrazo. Me estaba riendo de nuevo, con la mano aún sobre su espalda desde que le puse la chaqueta por encima, cuando detecté movimiento frente a mí. Apreté los labios intentando esconder la sonrisa estúpida que se me plantó en ellos desde hacía un rato. La que me miraba con las cejas en un gesto sorprendido era su amiga, Mina.

—Venía a ver si Kiri estaba bien —susurró—, pero veo que sí.

—¿Ya te fías de mí? —Negó con la cabeza.

—No soy tan confiada como él, lo siento.

—Lo comprendo. Eres una buena amiga —Se dio la vuelta, asintiendo y guiñándome un ojo. Volví a mirar a Kiri y tras bostezar y mirar la hora, le mecí un poco por el brazo.

—Bello durmiente, a la cama. Vamos a dejarlo por hoy —Abrió los ojos despacio, incorporándose y limpiándose el rastro de saliva de la mejilla.

—Hnno, no, pasado mañana son los exámenes.

—Y vas bien —dije recogiendo sus cosas y las mías—, mañana a primera hora volvemos, no seas tonto, estás reventado y yo también tengo sueño.

—Sí, la verdad, no voy a mentirte.

Se rió culpable y recogió conmigo, bostezando más que respirando. Caminaba a su lado hasta nuestras salas comunes y lo único que se me venía a la cabeza era la idea de darle la mano, de entrelazar mis largos y finos dedos con los suyos, redondos y fuertes. De pegar mi palma a la suya y acariciar el dorso con mi pulgar. De darle un beso de buenas noches. Pero no lo hice porque no era el momento, no quería hacerle pensar en otras cosas a un día del examen, sería egoísta por mi parte.

—Los barriles —dijo cuando llegamos el punto en el que nos separábamos.

—¿Eh? ¿Es una nueva manera de dar las buenas noches? Porque me he perdido —Se rió cansado, encogiendo su naricilla adorable y apartando suaves y negros cabellos de su frente. _Oh, wow, menudo crush tengo, ¿no?_

—No, digo que si sabes de los barriles apilados junto a la cocina, esos de muchos tamaños que tienen hasta telarañas —Asentí, alguna vez los había visto. Se acercó a mí y tras mirar sobre su hombro me susurró al oído, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento—: el más grande es la entrada a mi sala común —Al alejarse se llevó un dedo frente a los labios, mirada y sonrisa traviesa, despidiéndose con la otra mano.

—¿Y la contraseña? —Le grité, se giró y caminó unos pasos de espaldas.

—No tenemos, no consideramos que haga falta.

Se encogió de hombros y desapareció por la esquina. Tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no seguir sus pasos y agarrarle allí mismo, darle un beso de buenas noches y después marcharme.

Y me contuve porque sabía que de empezar a besarle, no pararía.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Me levanté como todas esas mañanas atrás, con una sonrisa. Preparé mis cosas y tras una mirada adormilada y _muy_ despeinada de Midoriya desde su cama, me fui a la cocina y de allí a la biblioteca. Conforme me acercaba al que ya era _nuestro sitio_ fui escuchando voces, por lo que reduje la velocidad. Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la voz alterada de Bakugou. Parecía una conversación privada, por lo que preferí esperar. Y sin embargo me llegaban sus voces airadas.

—No tiene ni pies ni cabeza esto que estás haciendo —dijo la voz desconocida, grave y calmada.

—¿Quién eres tú para decir qué tiene o no tiene sentido de mi vida? ¿Qué cojones sabrás? —Le contestó Bakugou, alterado.

—No hagas como si no nos conociéramos. Es él quien no te conoce. ¿Sabe de ese hobbie tuyo de usar a los demás para tu beneficio? —Un sentimiento desagradable, unos tentáculos oscuros que nacieron de mi estómago y se extendieron por mi pecho me sentaron de culo en la mesa que tenía detrás. _No, ese no es el Bakugou que conozco._

—Eso no es así.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿También es mentira las risitas a costa de varios de ellos?

—Shhh, cállate. Siempre fue con los de nuestra casa, sabes que son despreciables… Además, no es así con él.

—Oh, qué bonito. Con él es especial. Pero la verdad es la verdad y esas otras personas de tu pasado no dejan de ser personas, Bakugou… sus sentimientos… —Un golpetazo me sobresaltó.

—No me vengas tú precisamente a hablar de sentimientos —Gruñó entre dientes.

—Ya, tema sensible supongo. ¿Todavía sigues así? Sabes… —El forcejeo y un nuevo golpetazo me pusieron en marcha, asomándome por cuidado por la esquina. Los ojos se me abrieron como platos y se me cayó el alma a los pies al ver a ese tipo alto y moreno de su casa, ese tan guapo de ojos azules, inclinado sobre él, acariciándole la mejilla. Y él sin negarse al contacto—, siempre he pensado que ese afán por follarte a todo lo que se mueve viene del vacío que dejé al decirte que no quería seguir. Y a veces me arrepiento —Apreté los puños y sentí las lágrimas correrme por la cara cuando le pasó la nariz por la mejilla. Y me quedé petrificado en el sitio al cruzar mi mirada con la de ese tipo—, todavía no he encontrado a nadie que me la coma como tú.

No pude más. Ahogué a duras penas el sollozo que me agitó el pecho pero antes de comprobar si Bakugou se había dado cuenta estaba en marcha, corriendo hacia mi sala común, reteniendo la respiración todo lo que me era posible, arrojando mis cosas y el desayuno a un lado, cerrando las cortinas de mi cama para después tirarme en ella. Me sentía patético. Me sentía usado una vez más. Pensar que todo lo vivido había sido una mentira interesada, que sus miradas cálidas y su amistad, que sus promesas eran basura me estaba partiendo el alma en dos. Sentía el pecho en carne viva, las cuerdas vocales tensas debido al dolor en un llanto silencioso. Ni siquiera podía emitir ruido, solo lágrimas, aferrado con desesperación a las sábanas, queriendo desaparecer. Me encogí más sobre mí mismo al sentir que las cortinas se abrían y me alejé de la mano que me acariciaba hasta darme cuenta de que era Midoriya, susurrándome al oído que no pasaba nada, que todo iba a ir bien mientras me acunaba en sus brazos.

Y fue cuando me tocó que rompí a llorar de verdad, sintiendo algo de dolor en la garganta al que no podía prestar atención debido a la abrumadora sensación de desconsuelo en mi pecho. Perdí la noción del tiempo, solo podía llorar, sacar toda la pena que tenía dentro y aun así darme la impresión de que se me acumulaba más y más tristeza en mi interior. Pensaba en sus sonrisas y en que no volvería a tenerlas, en sus bromas, en lo bien que me hizo sentir, y cada vez que recordaba sus ojos mirando la boca de ese tipo me destrozaba de nuevo. Las palabras de ese chico, el conocimiento de la verdadera cara de Bakugou me despedazaba desde dentro, como si el agujero de mi pecho no fuera ya lo suficientemente inmenso antes de conocerle. Me hizo creer que al fin podía tapar con tiritas esa herida que no hacía más que crecer y acababan de arrancarlas todas de un tirón. Midoriya me acariciaba lleno de paciencia hasta que simplemente yacía en sus brazos, alguna inhalación temblorosa casual agitándome el pecho, algunas toses en mi garganta irritada.

—Si quieres hablar puedes hacerlo. Si no tranquilo, estoy aquí.

—No sé por qué he pensado que podía quererme —musité, la voz deteriorada del llanto—, soy un idiota.

—¿Te ha rechazado? —Negué con la cabeza.

—No hace falta. He… he escuchado cosas. No hace falta que me diga nada.

—¿Pero no has hablado con él? —Volví a negar—, a lo mejor te falta información, a lo mejor has malinterpretado algo.

—No estabas allí. No has visto lo que yo. Es culpa mía, me he hecho ilusiones cuando no debía. Soy estúpido.

—Ya, shh, no digas eso. Sea lo que sea no es tu culpa.

Volvía a llorar de nuevo. Volvía el dolor. Peor que antes. Mucho peor que antes. Y no supe en qué momento pero me quedé dormido, despertando solo, frío y destapado en mi cama. Mareado, desorientado pero con la certeza de que nada iba a salir bien en mi vida. Mina apareció en un momento dado, abrazándome con fuerza y besando mi cara, preguntando mil cosas que no respondí. No quería hablar más. No podía llorar más. Me dolía el cuerpo y los ojos. La decepción había sido tremenda porque el subidón y la ilusión fueron mayores. Tras hacerme un ovillo volví a dormirme y lo siguiente que me despertó fueron voces alteradas en la entrada de los dormitorios. Me senté en la cama cansado, no quería más problemas. Irrumpieron en la sala común, cerrando después y echando el pestillo. Escuché a Mina golpear la puerta, a alguien susurrar un hechizo que sonó a _fermaportus_ y  entrecerré los ojos cuando encendieron una de las lámparas junto a la entrada.

—No, no, no, no —Aún me habituaba a la luz de la lámpara cuando sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y que un pecho chocaba contra mi cara—, no, Kiri, no. No. Lo siento. No…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Intenté alejarle de mí, no oler su pelo, no sentir su calor, ignorar todo lo que me decía que me aferrase a su pecho y no le dejase ir.

—No tenía ni idea de que habías escuchado la conversación, no es… no es como Dabi dice —No le podía mirar a la cara por más que él se movía para hacerlo, agarrándome de la barbilla, agachándose—, Kirishima por favor, escúchame.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque no es como él lo cuenta.

—¡NO, NO! —Le pegué en los hombros, en el pecho, en la cabeza, donde pillé—, ¡¡NO VAS A ENGAÑARME TÚ TAMBIÉN, YA HE VIVIDO ESO Y NO PIENSO REPETIRLO!!

—¡Fue hace tiempo y fue por despecho! ¡Fue hace casi un año, joder, la gente cambia!

—¿¡Y TUS SENTIMIENTOS POR ESE TÍO?! ¿ESO TAMBIÉN ES DE HACE TIEMPO?

—Sí, Kirishima por favor déjame explicarte…

—No —Le miraba pero no le veía bien, mis lágrimas no me dejaban. Su ceño se fruncía hacia arriba, un gesto de disgusto que probablemente reflejaba el mío.

—Dame una oportunidad para explicarme y luego me voy. Si no me crees o no te parece suficiente me voy y te dejo en paz.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —Dejé caer los brazos en mi regazo, agachando la cabeza, advirtiendo las lágrimas que ya corrían por mi cara por pura inercia, casi sin sentir. O al menos sin sentir nada que no fuera la decepción que tenía de antes.

—Dabi fue la primera persona con la que hablé aquí y también mi primera pareja. Iba bien, estábamos bien, pero se cansó. Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que no era nada personal, se cansa de todo siempre y eso incluye a las personas. No tiene apego por nada y por nadie, es así. Pero en su momento me sentía despechado y triste, vacío. Intenté llenar ese vacío con otras personas, otros alumnos, muggles en las vacaciones. Era simplemente sexo, no quería nada serio con nadie y algunos de ellos eran de mi propia casa, alumnos de años superiores que debido a mi aspecto físico no me decían que no. Y siempre lo dejé claro, siempre aclaré que lo único que quería era follar. Pero dejé de hacerlo porque no me aportaba una mierda, la sensación de vacío era cada vez mayor y el acostarme con más gente no me hacía sentir mejor. Me había dado por vencido. Pensaba que no era lo mío eso de sentir por alguien y que fuera correspondido, que las relaciones perfectas no existían y que la gente iba a lo suyo —Suspiró profundamente y me puso la mano en el brazo—. Pero se me ocurrió hablarte un día y me has demostrado que estaba equivocado.

—¿Y ahora vas a decirme que soy especial? —murmuré como pude con el nudo en la garganta.

—Lo eres.

—Venga ya, para. No… no es divertido. No hace gracia. Sé lo que soy, tengo que vivir conmigo mismo y conozco mis limitaciones y hasta dónde puedo aspirar. ¿Quieres hacerme creer que y-yo —me señalé, aún sin alzar los ojos a los suyos apenas pudiendo hablar—, una persona como yo, q-que es nadie, que es _nada_ ha cam-cambiado las cosas para ti? N-no, no, ya me engañaron una vez. No va a p-pasar de nuevo.

—No sé qué te hicieron pero no es mi intención, Eijiro, por favor mírame.

—¡No! —Me solté de sus manos—, s-sé cómo funciona el mundo, ¿vale? Una p-persona corriente como yo, un chico g-gordo, feo, torpe y estúpido como yo j-jamás podrá, no podré, tú y yo no… y he sido un idiota, h-he —las lágrimas no me dejaban hablar, los sollozos me interrumpían constantemente—, h-he p-pensado que podría, me he d-dejado llevar y he…

—Eijiro, te quiero.

Se me paró el mundo. Creo que mis neuronas dejaron de conectar las unas con las otras durante unos segundos. Dejé de respirar, eso seguro. Lo único que continuaban eran mis sollozos, las lágrimas. Cuando sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas parecía que le pasaba a otra persona. Al fin alcé mis ojos a los suyos, demasiado impactado para reaccionar. Si era una broma, era de las más crueles del mundo.

—Te quiero —repitió, casi en un susurro, como si solo quisiera que yo lo escuchase. Y me di cuenta, él también estaba llorando—. Pensar hoy que te había perdido me ha hecho darme cuenta. Y te quiero mucho.

—Katsuki, no me mientas —dije en un jadeo estrangulado, sollozando.

—¿Quieres que robe veritaserum? Porque me bebería tres frascos y seguiría diciendo lo mismo —Suspiró una vez más, apartando sus manos de mi cara, limpiándose las lágrimas y levantándose—. En fin, no puedo hacer más. Si alguna vez quieres hablar del tema búscame. No tengo más que decirte que vaya a ayudar en estos momentos. No me creerías igualmente —Se encogió de hombros, tragando saliva—. Siento mucho no haber venido antes, ese gilipollas no me dijo nada de que te vio. Creía que no venías a la biblioteca porque estabas con otra gente pero al no verte con tus amigos después de almorzar tuve que venir. En fin, te dejo en paz.

Alzó la mirada de la alfombra, despidiéndose en un intento muy pobre de sonrisa. Y fue esa falta de insistencia, esos hombros bajos y la pena que vi en sus ojos lo que me hizo saltar de la cama. Le agarré del brazo, no sabía qué decir pero no quería que se marchase. Me miró a los ojos, yo bajé los míos, susurrando su nombre, bajando mi mano hasta sus dedos, sosteniéndolos con los míos.

Él actuó por mí.

Se dio la vuelta y me pasó los brazos por la cintura, hundiendo la cara en mi cuello. Temblaba en silencio y yo no sabía que hacer con mis manos. Entonces le escuché susurrar y repetía lo mismo una y otra, y otra vez.

—Lo siento, lo siento Eijiro. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, perdóname. Eijiro, por favor, lo siento, no me dejes de hablar, por favor, lo siento mucho.

Me agarré a su camisa, a su espalda, sintiendo que el suspiro me agitaba entero, llorando con él. La amargura comenzaba a desvanecerse muy despacio, la tristeza a convertirse en otro sentimiento, aún pesaroso pero no con la misma emoción. Bakugou se acercaba a mí tirando de mi cintura, acercando sus pies a los míos, pegándome su pecho hasta que yo sentía sus latidos y él los míos. Y no me dejaba ir, no me soltaba, pero es que yo tampoco. Al final acabamos sentados en la cama, guiados por sus pies pero sin dejar de abrazarnos. Parecía incapaz de mirarme a la cara y cuando lo hizo la culpa le obligó a agachar la cabeza, apretándome de nuevo.

—Quiero creerte. De verdad que quiero —Le dije un rato después. A saber si minutos o media hora.

—Y yo quiero que me creas. ¿Sabes? He pensado mil veces en declararme estos dos últimos días, en decirte que me gustabas o besarte directamente y no lo hice por los exámenes —Una risita amarga me hizo cosquillas en el cuello—, por los putos exámenes.

—¿Cómo puedes quererme en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Cómo podía yo gustarte tanto sin que me conocieras? —Se separó de mí, pasándome las manos por los brazos, sosteniendo las mías. Me miró a los ojos, tenía la nariz colorada y las pestañas húmedas.

—¿Sabías que me gustabas? —Asintió.

—Era bastante evidente. Te quedas mirándome con la boca abierta y ayer comprobé que solo lo haces conmigo —Desvié los ojos de los suyos, avergonzado—. Me preguntas por qué te quiero cuando lo difícil sería no hacerlo. La pregunta es qué ves en mí, además del físico que es evidente —Me reí débilmente por la nariz, las mejillas de nuevo calientes.

—Eres genial. Eres increíble y muy bueno en todo. Y estos días… el Bakugou que he visto era una persona amable, atenta, divertida e interesante. Tu manera de ver el mundo es más madura que la mía, mucho más, no es solo que me… —carraspeé sintiendo las orejas arder— que me guste tu físico, es que eres un tío muy guay. Demasiado.

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije al principio de conocerte que lo único que no me gusta de ti es esa idea de mierda que tienes de ti mismo? Lo sigo manteniendo —Me puso una mano en la mejilla y se inclinó hacia mí—, Kirishima, eres de las personas más bonitas que he visto en mi vida. Por dentro y por fuera. Y el que te diga lo contrario, te miente, especialmente si eres tú mismo.

Le agarré de la muñeca, llorando de nuevo. Un llanto completamente diferente. Un llanto agradecido. Aún dudaba por puro miedo, dudaba porque no quería sufrir pero sus actos y sus palabras tenían sentido. Una persona que solo tuviera un interés de origen dudoso no se sofocaría de esa manera, no dedicaría tanto tiempo a arreglar un malentendido. No sabía si me lo decía a mí mismo para convencerme, si de nuevo me estaba dando esperanzas en vano, pero decidí lanzarme. Decidí tirarme de la escoba sin seguridad alguna y volar, volar hasta sus brazos porque estaba dispuesto a recogerme. Y fue lo que hice, abrazarle de nuevo, respirando hondo, sintiendo que gran parte de la angustia se desvanecía, frotando mi nariz contra su cuello y pecho y preocupándome por no mancharle la camiseta con las lágrimas. Bakugou me puso la mano en la nuca y se tumbó conmigo en la cama, sacándose la varita de los pantalones, deshaciendo el hechizo que le echó a la puerta antes de dejarla en mi mesa de noche para poder abrazarme bien.

—Katsuki —susurré un rato después, adormilado contra su pecho, por fin sin llorar—, por favor, por favor no me hagas daño.

—Jamás. Y si lo hago dile a Mina que me lance una maldición de las chungas, está muy dispuesta —Me reí con suavidad, suspirando.

—Te quiero mucho.

Yo creía que hacía ya unos días había llegado a mi límite en cuanto a lo de ponerme colorado veníamos hablando, pero me di cuenta de que no podía estar más equivocado. Y volví a sobrepasar el tope cuando la mano que tenía en mi nuca se aferró con fuerza a mis cabellos, cuando se impulsó un poco en la cama con el brazo que tenía bajo su cuerpo y, encorvándose sobre mí, plantó sus labios en los míos. Se me escapó un ruido agudo de sorpresa y sentí su boca curvarse en una sonrisa. Mis dedos se enroscaron en su camiseta, tirando de él, apretando mis labios a los suyos. Mis párpados cayeron solos ante la dulzura, ante lo que llevaba tantísimo ansiando, rindiéndome al sentimiento. El calor de su boca viajó por mi cuerpo, calentándome, llenándome, poniendo el primer ladrillo de muchos en ese agujero en mi pecho, haciendo sitio para quedarse en el antes vacío hueco de mi corazón.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mullido.

Suave.

Caliente.

Húmedo.

Perfecto.

Mi mente saltaba de uno de esos adjetivos al otro dependiendo de lo que hiciera: le besaba, mullido; le acariciaba la mejilla, suave; le abrazaba con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, caliente; jugaba con su lengua en mi boca, con la mía en la suya, despacio y profundo, húmedo; le miraba a los ojos, perfecto. Nunca me había pasado algo así, querer estar simplemente mirando, acariciando, besando y mimando a una persona. Y es que el contacto con él lo era todo, el olor de su pelo a jabón y a ese algo más que solo podía relacionar con Kirishima. El calor y la ternura de su cuerpo blando contra el mío algo de lo que no me podía despegar. Su mirada dulce y soñadora en la mía, sus sonrisas ocasionadas por mis besitos a sus manos o caricias a su barbilla provocando que mi corazón latiera tan rápido como en el partido de quidditch más emocionante. Y su boca, _dios mío su boca._ Podía pasarme horas con sus labios entre los míos, pellizcando y succionando, mordisqueando de manera dulce, deslizándolos entre los suyos, lamiéndolos de la manera más sutil, abiertos contra mi boca al unir nuestras lenguas, bebiéndome sus gemidos suaves y él los míos, emocionándonos pero frenando entre risillas traviesas.

—No… no aquí. Estamos en mi sala común, no me parece bien —Me susurraba bajo mi cuerpo, mirándome con las mejillas pintadas del más suave de los rosas.

—Perdón, me emociono un poco —le dije apoyando mi frente en la suya.

—No, no. Si a mí también me pasa, imposible no hacerlo con… —gesticuló con las manos señalando mi pecho y mi cara, resoplando después—. Sigo sin creérmelo.

—¿Cómo debería estar yo que tengo contra una cama a lo más bonito del mundo, eh? —Se llevó las manos a las mejillas con una sonrisa enorme.

—Baaaaku para…

—No —respire en su oído—, nunca —Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y se encogió entero bajo mi cuerpo, más cuando bajé mis manos hasta sus costados, haciéndole cosquillas. Reía, reía a carcajadas iluminando la habitación con tan solo su sonrisa, con ese sonido alegre y nervioso—. ¿Te rindes?

—¡¡Sí!! —gritó sin dudarlo, haciendome dar una risotada—. ¿Cuándo he opuesto yo resistencia si puede saberse? —Acabamos de lado en la cama. Le cogí por los muslos y le abrí las piernas, tumbándome sobre él y besándole sin abrir los labios con fuerza, respirando intensamente. Al acercar las caderas a las suyas hizo un ruido muy sugerente.

—Estás gimiendo… —murmuré contra la piel de su cuello.

—Ah, lo siento —dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrándome del pelo—. Aaaaaahhh Katsuki…

—Sigues gimiendo…

—Pero es que... —Le mordí justo entre el hombro y el cuello por lo que gimió aún más fuerte—, ¡Katsuki, no puedo así! —Me empujó por los hombros, sentándose en la cama para refregarse la cara—. Me pones nervioso —su voz sonó diminuta y amortiguada por sus manos. Me reí golfo y acerqué mi boca a su oreja.

—No te digo mejor cómo me pones tú —Le pellizqué la moya de su barriga y me pegó un manotazo, alejándose de mí con las manos frente a su estómago.

—No, no hagas eso.

—Per—

—No me gusta —Fui a rebatirle que era una tontería pero abrieron la puerta de la sala común con cuidado. Fue Mina la que asomó la cabeza, seria, preocupada.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó, entrando. Kirishima asintió con una sonrisa—, ¿seguro?

—Sí. Hemos hablado, ha sido un malentendido.

—Te lo dije —Una vocecita nos hizo mirar a la puerta. Su amigo el de las pecas nos miraba sonriente—, me gustaría entrar a coger mis cosas para ducharme.

—¿Ducharte? ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Kirishima, tan desubicado como yo. Era de noche pero no sabía nada más.

—Son las nueve, ¿no tienes hambre?

—¡¿Las nueve?! —Saltó de la cama—, voy a la cocina a comer algo y directo a la biblioteca. ¡No he estudiado nada!

—Ni deberías —Le agarré del brazo—, lo que no te sabes ya, no te lo sabes.

—Lleva razón —dijo el pecoso sacando ropa de su baúl—, nosotros apenas hemos estudiado hoy, dice Momo que el día antes del examen es mejor relajar la mente de tanto estrés.

—Y si lo dice una Ravenclaw algo de razón tendrá. Así que sí, vete a comer algo y luego a la cama a descansar, te acompaño —Su amiga le cogió del cuello para darle besitos y yo caminé tras ellos con las manos en los bolsillos. Sabía que ella querría saber lo que había pasado, así que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarme.

—Eijiro —El chico se volvió una vez estuvimos en el pasillo, le cogí la mano y me acerqué a él, su amiga no se le despegó—, mañana al acabar los exámenes nos vemos junto al lago, ¿no? Tus amigos iban a bañarse o eso decían.

—Sí, pero, ¿te vas? —Asentí, mirando a Mina.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya acostando, así no te distraigo y te vas pronto a la cama tú también.

—Jo, bueno —Se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo, fastidiado. Le puse la mano en el mentón y le di un breve beso en los labios, acariciando su barbilla con el pulgar. Me encantaba cuando su labio inferior arrastraba contra mi labio superior al romper los besos, me daba ganas de más.

—Buenas noches —susurré en su boca. Me apretó la mano y se impulsó sobre las puntas de sus pies para darme otro apretón, sonriendo suavemente.

—Buenas noches —Suspiró contra mi labio inferior y tuve que esforzarme para darme la vuelta o le iba a agarrar de esos pelos negros que siempre llevaba y…

Me giré con un ruido frustrado de garganta, despidiéndome con una mano y casi corriendo a la sala común. Hacía mucho que no sentía esta alegría, esta plenitud ni este amor o deseo hacia otra persona. Creía de verdad que no iba a encontrar a nadie y no podía estar más agradecido. Al entrar en el dormitorio vi la curiosidad en los ojos de Dabi, pero me fui directo a la cama. No pensaba volver a hablarle el año que me quedaba en Hogwarts. No iba a hacerme más daño y no estaba dispuesto a perder bajo ningún concepto lo que tenía con Kirishima. Me metí en la cama sin cenar, pensando que ya me tomaría un buen desayuno al día siguiente, soñando despierto con escenas en el lago hasta quedarme dormido.

***

Los exámenes fueron bien. Mucho mejor de como los esperaba, para ser sinceros. Las horas de estudio con Kirishima parecían tener resultados y tan pronto acabé el último, de historia de la magia, salí corriendo a los terrenos de Hogwarts, jadeando al llegar a una de las zonas más alejadas del lago. Me llevé dos dedos al cuello de la camisa, tirando  de ella porque el sol pegaba con fuerza. Vi a sus amigos en el agua, a más gente que no conocía tirados aquí y allí bien en bañador, bien en ropa interior aliviando las altas temperaturas. Pero Kirishima no, él se apoyaba contra un árbol a la sombra, sus pantalones del uniforme remangados y en mangas cortas, con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago y los ojos cerrados. Me arrodillé a su lado soltando mis cosas, apartando el pelo de su frente con cuidado. Estaba sudando, como era de esperar. No reaccionó, por lo que le besé la mejilla.

—Despierta dormilón —susurré. Antes de abrir los ojos sonrió, alzando los brazos y tirando de mí hasta que rodé de costado por el césped con él colgado de mi cuello como un koala.

—Por fin acabamos —Al abrir los ojos y mirarme, el corazón se me puso en la garganta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí solo? —Acaricié su mejilla, pellizcándola después, dándole un breve beso—, ¿no te gusta el agua? —Puso un gesto incómodo, bajando la mirada.

—No es eso, prefiero quedarme aquí.

—¿Por qué? —Negó con la cabeza, abrazándome—, ¿no quieres darte un baño? ¿Conmigo?

—No traigo bañador…

—Yo tampoco —Le hice separarse de mí—, eh, cuéntame qué pasa.

—¿Les has mirado? —Volví mi cabeza hacia el grupo—, los que juegan al quidditch están muy en forma, el resto son todos delgaditos, o normales. No me hacen sentir bien y no es su culpa, sé que es cosa mía.

—Eijiro, no puedes dejar de hacer cosas que disfrutarías solo por eso, ¿no ves el mal que te hace? —Le cogí la cara, besando sus mejillas. Me miraba a los ojos con la cabeza gacha y una mezcla de pena y culpabilidad en ellos.

—Claro que lo veo, pero no puedo evitarlo… —Odiaba cuando bajaba la mirada,me privaba del calor de ella y solía ser por motivos que no le hacían feliz.

—Bueno, el año que viene te vas de Hogwarts. Nos vamos, de hecho, y me gustaría vivir algunas cosas contigo como el fin de los exámenes en el lago, abrazándote en el agua —Alzó sus ojos hasta los míos—, ¿no te gustaría? —Asintió.

—Pero nunca me has visto sin camiseta…

—No te la quites si no quieres —Me puse en pie, sacándome los zapatos a tirones y los calcetines verdes de la misma manera, ofreciéndole después una mano. Se frotaba el brazo, tragando saliva y mirando al lago con ojos anhelantes.

—No sé…

Quizás no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero lo hice igualmente arriesgándome a que se enfadase conmigo. Le cogí en volandas, un brazo tras su espalda y el otro bajo sus piernas dobladas. Dio un gritito asustado cuando le levanté con un quejido.

—¡No, Katsuki, peso demasiado! —Me reí, corriendo hacia el agua, sintiendo que las piernas comenzaban a fallarme al llegar a la orilla, arrojándole cuando me llegaba por las rodillas y tirándome sobre él—, ¡Katsuki, no! ¿¡Por qué?!

—Porque estabas deseando —Comenzó a nadar hacia el fondo y fui tras él. Miró sobre mi hombro y se quedó helado en el sitio.

—Vienen hacia aquí, mis amigos, y la camisa… oooh no, mira, toda pegada, no, no, diles que se vayan, Katsuki, no quiero que vengan —Se tiraba de la ropa mojada, mirando al grupo con horror, a mis ojos. Le agarré de las mejillas—, Katsuki por favor.

—Si no quieres que vengan no van a venir —Le besé. Supuse que si el grupo nos veía besarnos se marcharía y no se acercaría. Ni idea de si Kirishima pilló mi intención pero se aferró a mis hombros, pegándose a mi pecho.

—No dejes que me vean —murmuró en mis labios.

—Tú sigue besándome y verás como acaban por dejarnos tranquilos.

De un saltito me rodeó la cintura con las piernas y para mayor comodidad, fui un poco más hondo con las manos en su espalda. Le aparté el pelo de la cara observándole un segundo, con sus manos en mi nuca y sus labios mojados entreabiertos esperando más besos. Y se los di. Le di todos los besos que me guardé en la biblioteca, camino a ella, al despedirnos y al encontrarnos. Todos los que le debería de haber dado antes si nos hubiera dado por hablar, todos los que le debía. Antes de que me diera cuenta tenía una erección de campeonato que me costaba creer no estuviera notando, porque yo la suya la notaba aplastada contra su pantalón. Bajé las manos de su espalda a su trasero, y de ahí quise ir hacia su pecho, pero me paró agarrándome por las muñecas.

—No. Y menos en el agua, estoy más blando.

—¿No entiendes que eso es precisamente lo que más me gusta? —Dio un resoplido.

—¿Cómo va a gustarte?

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —Me miró entrecerrando los ojos—, vamos al dormitorio y te enseño todo lo que me gusta —Le lamí la boca, abriéndole los labios en un gesto intencionadamente lascivo. Kirishima tragó saliva tirándome del pelo, besándome profundamente y apretando el agarre de sus piernas. Volví a estrujar su culo y se rozó. Un gruñido satisfactorio escapó entre mis labios.

—El dormitorio no… te lo he dicho… —La lujuria brillaba en sus ojos, emanaba de su piel, se le escapaba en jadeos y mordidas de labios.

—Pues donde quieras —Le mordí el labio y gimió, respirando hondo después.

—Pero llevamos... es muy pronto para esto.

—Eh, ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo? ¿Te sientes preparado para eso? —Emitió un ruido agudo, apoyando la frente en mi hombro pero asintiendo—, yo también. Y si los dos queremos no sé por qué deberíamos contenernos. Lo veo una estupidez.

—V-vale. Sígueme, pero no me mires.

A pesar del calor se puso el jersey al llegar a la orilla, dándose la vuelta y asintiendo, caminando en dirección al castillo. Me puse los zapatos y cogí mis cosas, haciendo un hechizo para secar con aire caliente tanto mi ropa como la suya. No me miraba, pensaba concentrado, caminando con prisas. No sabía si estaba nervioso o qué ocurría exactamente pero le notaba un poco tenso. Le cogí de la mano y me miró un instante, sonrojándose violentamente. _Está cachondo._ Subimos hasta la séptima planta un poco sin aliento, él bastante más cansado que yo, y al llegar frente a un corredor me pidió que esperase a un lado. Dio tres vueltas de lado a lado de un muro y, ante nuestros ojos, se materializó una puerta.

—Wow, ¿y esto? —Pregunté observándole respirar hondo, señalando la puerta con la mano.

—La sala de los menesteres, ¿no la conoces? Crea una habitación con lo que necesitas…

—¡Sí, pero no sabía que existía _de verdad!_

Abrió la puerta y entró él primero, emitiendo un ruidito sorprendido. Cerré al pasar —la puerta desapareció a mi espalda— mirando a mi alrededor porque me costaba creer que seguíamos en el castillo. La habitación no era excesivamente espaciosa, en ella tan solo había una cama en la que fácilmente cabrían cinco personas acostadas, de sábanas color crema y una manta de plumón a los pies. La temperatura era considerablemente más fresca que en el resto del castillo y la iluminación muy cálida, con una tira de luces sobre el cabecero mágicamente colocadas. En una mesita junto a ella, vi una cesta. De su interior Kirishima sacó condones y un bote lleno de lubricante que soltó con un respingo, mirándome brevemente con las mejillas tan coloradas como en la escalera. También había una campanita, ni idea de su posible uso, y unas toallas junto a la cama.

Caminé hacia el fondo de la habitación, a la izquierda de la cama, y me reí en voz alta al ver detrás de un biombo de estilo asiático un jacuzzi del que se elevaban vapores con olor a rosas. Kirishima se acercó con curiosidad, llevándose una mano a la boca y otra al pecho.

—¿Qué querías hacer exactamente en esta habitación, eh? —dije con voz cantarina.

—Ya lo sabes —A pesar de su vergüenza abrió los brazos al acercarme, pasándome las manos por los hombros—, pero, ¿podemos hablar antes?

Asentí, besándole el antebrazo, siguiéndole a la cama.

En ese punto de mi vida le diría que sí a todo lo que me pidiera.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Me acompañó hasta la cama, sentándose frente a mí. Su pelo rubio se secaba más lacio de de como solía llevarlo, sus ojos me miraban con cariño y curiosidad, sus manos acariciaban las mías tranquilizandome sin darse cuenta. O sí se daba cuenta y eso lo hacía incluso mejor. Respiré hondo, esperando que me comprendiera.

—Nunca me he desnudado delante de nadie que no sea mi familia, y delante de ellos casi desde los doce. No es algo fácil para mí. No me gusta mi cuerpo, pero eso ya lo sabes.

—Eijiro, no quiero que te sientas presionado a hacer nada que no quieras —Negué con la cabeza suavemente, apretando sus dedos.

—Quiero esto, llevo queriéndolo muchísimo tiempo y sabía que de ocurrir no iba a ser fácil. Pero lo quiero. Solo te pido que por favor, me des mi tiempo.

—¿Puedo decir algo? —Asentí, se acercó un poco más a mí, besándome los dedos, mirándome a los ojos y dejándome sin aliento en el proceso—. No voy a cansarme de repetirte que eres precioso y me pareces tan bonito y atractivo porque lo hermoso que eres por dentro se refleja por fuera. Hay gente con un físico perfecto que por tener una personalidad de mierda se convierten en repulsivos a mis ojos. No sé si me explico.

—Sí, entiendo tu punto de vista. Pero yo…

—Me vas a seguir pareciendo precioso independientemente de lo que pienses sobre ti mismo. Mi opinión es mía y ni tus miedos ni lo que está establecido como “bello” va a cambiarla —sonrió un poco, dándome con un dedo en el pecho—, podrías tener una oreja aquí en medio y me seguirás pareciendo hermoso —Me reí ante la idea, apreciando su comentario cómico en un momento tan tenso para mí—. De todas maneras te repito que no se va a hacer nada que ambos no queramos. Si hay que parar se para, estemos como estemos.

—Gracias Katsuki —Apoyé mi frente en la suya, respirando hondo, sintiendo que me había quitado un peso de encima.

En el lago estaba muy nervioso, muy inseguro porque quería hacer muchas cosas pero el miedo me estaba frenando. Y no quería estar parando su mano cada vez que me tocase, no. Me negaba a dejar a mis miedos ganar esta vez porque quería esto. _Lo quiero de verdad._

Se quitó los zapatos y se subió en la cama, tumbándose e invitándome a su lado al dar dos golpecitos en ella. Me acerqué a él de manera torpe, a cuatro patas, dejándome caer a su lado sin dejar de mirarle. Su brazo pasó bajo mi cuello y el otro sobre mi hombro. Me pegó a él y tiré de su camisa, hundiendo la nariz en su piel. Mientras él me besaba el pelo y la sien, yo hacia lo mismo con la base de su cuello. Tras suspirar cada uno como cinco veces, rompió el silencio.

—¿Prefieres que me quite yo la ropa primero? —Pegué la frente a su hombro, parándome a respirar.

—M-me gustaría verte sin camiseta, sí —Soltó su abrazo un instante, tirando de tela con sus manos a la altura de su espalda y sacándose la camisa por la cabeza, la corbata justo después—. Hmpmf, joder —No pude evitar la exclamación cuando se dejó caer a mi lado. La mano se me estiró sola hacia él pero paré antes de rozarle.

—Tócame si quieres —Me miraba con una sonrisa de lado por qué _sabía_ lo bueno que estaba. Lo que no imaginaba era lo que le estaba haciendo a mi mente y a mi cuerpo.

Se tumbaba boca arriba con una mano dejada caer a su lado y su otro brazo semiflexionado, rozando con sus dedos el brazo en el que me apoyaba para mirarle de lado, sentado en la cama. Lo primero que palpé fue sus clavículas marcadas, abriendo los ojos demasiado al comprobar lo duro de sus pectorales, lo terso de sus abdominales, añadiendo una segunda mano que aplané contra su estómago. Le miré dudoso pero me atreví, sintiendo el calor bajarme de mis mejillas al pecho. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, mordiéndome el labio al sentir su erección. Me miró desde mis piernas a mi rostro, aún pasivo, aún sin moverse. Pasaba las manos en caricias lentas desde su ombligo a su cuello, bebiéndome cada hueco de sus blancos músculos, fascinado con la forma que tenían, por cómo se calentaban bajo mi tacto. Al llegar a su corazón suspiré hondo, sintiendo los golpes acelerados contra mis dedos.

—¿Te gusta que te toque? —Cuando centré de nuevo los ojos en su rostro, me sorprendió la sombra rosa sobre sus mejillas.

—Eijiro, puedo jurarte que es la primera vez en mi vida que unas caricias me han puesto _tan_ cachondo.

Se sentó en la cama besándome muy dulcemente en los labios, abrazándome por la cintura. No tenía prisa y yo tampoco, pero sin embargo nuestros cuerpos avanzaban por su cuenta. Los breves contactos de nuestros labios se tornaron presiones más largas, las caricias suaves arañazos y tirones, siempre en la nuca y pelo, sus manos no bajaban de mis hombros aunque las mías se deslizasen por los suyos hacia su espalda desnuda. Un calor intenso inundó mi pecho cuando lamí el interior de su boca, llevando yo el ritmo, sabiendo que me estaba dejando llevarlo por completo, notándolo en su pasividad. Y sin embargo sus besos exigentes pedían más y más de mí, su mirada me devoraba y al bajar su boca húmeda y ardiente por mi cuello no pude más que agarrarle del pelo, derritiendome como mantequilla ante el calor, dejándome caer hacia atrás hasta tener la espalda en la cama. No sentí nada de miedo cuando me quitó el jersey y la corbata, volviendo a centrarse de inmediato en la piel bajo mi nuez, mordiendo y succionando, sacándome unos ruidos que me daban un poco de vergüenza pero era incapaz de contener.

Me miró a los ojos con la pregunta en ellos, deslizando sus dedos por el primer botón de mi camisa. No me besaba, no hacía más que mirarme entre suspiros, esperando. Su cuerpo me daba sombra, curvado sobre mí pero a mi lado, sin oprimirme y dejándome espacio para moverme en caso de necesitarlo. Alcé una mano tocando su mandíbula marcada, esos labios hinchados por los besos que me rodearon las yemas de los dedos. Todo sin apartar sus ojos rojizos de los míos.

Respiré hondo y asentí, cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarme. _Va a ir bien. Va a ir bien. Si te quiere, va a ir bien._ Sentía sus dedos bajar, el frescor de la habitación sobre mi piel, el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado. Apartó con sus manos la tela de mi camisa de mi pecho y no podía abrir los ojos, me daba miedo su expresión. Entonces sentí las yemas de sus dedos en mis poco marcadas clavículas, la redondez de mis pectorales, mi ausencia de abdominales. Sentí su suspiro en mi piel y, apretando los dientes, le miré. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su rostro relajado, sus ojos me miraban en algo cercano a la adoración y yo no daba crédito. Al notar lo acelerado de mi respiración me miró a la cara, subiendo su mano hasta mi mejilla.

—Perfecto —susurró con una sonrisa contra mis labios, llenándome el pecho de un alivio indescriptible.

—Me haces sentir diferente —Alzó las cejas—, me haces sentir… guapo.

—Porque lo eres —Me besó y volví a reírme como un idiota—, ¿puedo besarte? ¿puedo besarte bajo el cuello? —Asentí.

No podía hablar, me faltaban las palabras. No sentía que fuese a llorar pero sí era cierto que la emoción enturbió un poco mi vista. Acaricié el pelo de su nuca, observándole bajar su boca y manos por mi pecho, hechizado con el contraste de su piel blanca contra la mía, tostada. Continuó besándome con dulzura, acariciando con la palma de la mano todas mis redondeces, arrancándome suspiros. Me levantó el torso de la cama con las manos en mi cintura, bajándome la camisa por los hombros para besarlos también, tirando de mis brazos para que los pasase sobre los suyos, acariciándome los costados, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho y aspirando profundamente. Bajó las palmas de las manos por mis costados creando un cosquilleo que me erizó la piel, su boca ahora menos gentil y más desesperada, alternando mordiscos juguetones con los besos, provocándome cosquillas y espasmos involuntarios del músculo al besar sobre la pelvis. Me miró en una sonrisa que era toda colmillos, de lado, golfa. Alzó las cejas varias veces al abrirme la hebilla del cinturón, tirando de este y arrojándolo sobre su hombro. Me reí, relajado, atrayéndolo por su nuca porque quería besarle.

—Te quiero —susurré al separar mi boca de la suya.

—Te amo —respondió antes de hundir su cara entre mis piernas.

Besó bajo mi barriga, mordió el botón de mi pantalón como si fuera un perro con un trozo de tela, haciéndome reír de nuevo. Sin dejar de besar el vello que se acumulaba bajo mi ombligo, desabotonó el pantalón, bajando la cremallera. No la tenía completamente erecta pero la presión de la tela me tenía fastidiado desde hacía un buen rato, por lo que alcé las caderas dándole a entender que podía quitarlos. Ya había pasado lo peor con mucha diferencia.

No se lo pensó dos veces y de un tirón me dejó en calzoncillos frente a él. Y a pesar de lo que pensaba que iba a ocurrir, no miró, centrando sus ojos en los míos, llevando después sus manos a mis caderas. Sus pulgares buscaron el borde de los calzoncillos y, aún mirándome, besó justo ahí la piel que quedaba encima del elástico. Sus manos viajaron al interior de mis muslos, obligándome a cerrar los ojos en una caricia que ignoraba que fuera a parecerme tan plancentera. Los abrí para ver que seguía centrado en mi cara, bajando su boca hasta mi muslo que colocó sobre su hombro, besando donde antes había acariciado.

—Oh —tuve que reprimir el gemido que realmente se me iba escapando. Eso _sí_ me la puso más dura

—Me parece que he encontrado uno de tus puntos erógenohdiosmio.

Al susurrarme contra la piel de mi ingle no pude evitar el espasmo de mi miembro, levantando la tela de mis calzoncillos y dándole en la mejilla, forzándole finalmente a mirar. Sabía que no lo había hecho antes por darme tranquilidad pero es que su expresión observando el relieve de mi erección bajo la tela de un rojo sangre no supe descrifrarla.

—¿K-Katsuki? —Le toqué el hombro, inseguro. Le costó apartar la mirada de donde la tenía y al hacerlo, incluso parecía costarle hablar.

—No me habías dicho nada de esto —Fruncí el ceño, la inseguridad golpeándome con toda su fuerza.

—¿Qué es, qué tengo mal? Lo sabía, yo sabía que algo así iba a pasar —farfullé tras mis manos, tapándome la cara, girándome en la cama.

—Noooo, no, no, Eijiro, joder —Trepó sobre mí, poniéndome derecho, sus ojos en los míos abiertos en… _¿sorpresa?_ —. ¿La tienes dura del todo?

—No —musité, sin saber si era bueno o malo. Bakugou tragó saliva.

—Vale, no eres consciente de lo que tienes ahí abajo —Negó con la cabeza. Sonriente. _Tenía que ser bueno si sonreía tanto, ¿no?_ —. Te lo advierto para que lo sepas, son mis planes aunque siempre podemos cambiarlos, pero me gustaría comerte la polla ahora mismo si es que puedo meterme _todo eso_ en la boca, y justo después, vas a follarme.

—¿¡Qué?! —En ese momento, se acabó su pasividad. Y mi cordura.

Algo se activó dentro de Bakugou, un deseo primario que le hizo besarme de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho, todo saliva y gruñidos además de tocarme con unas ansias que jamás había sentido. Y _ooohhh_ cómo refregaba su erección con la mía… Alcé mis caderas, clavándole las uñas en los hombros y casi sin poder respirar por la profundidad de sus besos. Me mordió el cuello de tal manera que levanté la espalda de la cama, gimiendo entre mis labios, encendido, necesitando más de lo que me estaba dando.

—Joder, ojalá… —Frenó un segundo, mirándome a los ojos—, dices que esta sala tiene todo lo que necesitamos, ¿no?

—¿Eh? S-sí —Se levantó de la cama, abriendo el cajón de la mesa de noche.

—Esto era lo que estaba buscando…

Sacó un consolador del cajón. Un consolador anal estrecho por arriba y considerablemente más ancho cerca de la base.

Me encogí un poco impresionado pero ni me lo acercó, lo plantó en el suelo frente a la cama pegándolo con la ventosa que traía la base. Se puso en pie, lamiéndose el labio superior mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y me devoraba con sus ojos de párpados semicerrados. Bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejándome ver su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez. Me senté en la cama, agarrando las sábanas pero con la mirada fija de su cintura hacia abajo. Sus muslos fuertes, los músculos junto a su ombligo, esa V marcada y esa erección entre sus piernas, pulsante, algo enrojecida, sin cubrir de forma alguna por piel, completamente expuesta a mí. Antes de que pudiera desbloquear mi mente, extendió el brazo hacia la cesta, alcanzando el lubricante. Abrió la tapa con el pulgar, mordiendo y lamiéndose los labios sin dejar de mirar mi pecho desnudo y los espasmos de mi entrepierna solo al deslizar mis ojos por su cuerpo. Observé en silencio cómo vertía una buena cantidad en el dildo para después colocarse sobre él de rodillas. Se acercó a mí por fuera de la cama, tirando de mis caderas hasta el borde, bajándome los calzoncillos despacio y exhalando una larga bocanada de aire contra mi piel expuesta y sensible. Me mordía las uñas de una mano, la otra levitaba frente a su pelo sin saber bien qué hacer con ella. Agarró mi carne por la base con cuidado, admirándola erguida frente a él, llena, hinchada. Su otra mano se perdía a su espalda pero volvió al frente al mismo tiempo que un jadeo ronco me hizo cosquillas junto al ombligo. Hizo brillar mi rigidez con su saliva en cuanto sus labios comenzaron a dar besos húmedos de base a glande. Mis respiraciones se aceleraron ante el contacto, sintiendo profundas oleadas de placer bajo el calor de sus labios. Se centró en lamer mi glande, rodeándolo con sus labios y lengua en unos movimientos que me curvaban los dedos de los pies una y otra vez. A cada lametón ascendente, los músculos de mi estómago se tensaban

Al tiempo que succionaba brevemente, sacando y metiendo mi miembro de su boca, meneaba sus caderas en círculo. Pasó las manos por la cara interna de mis muslos, abriéndome más las piernas, inclinando su cabeza de forma que _vi_ cómo sus labios se tensaban alrededor de mi carne, que _sentí_ sus mejillas hundirse contra ella, la lengua aplanada en una caricia inquieta pero perfecta. Me rodeaba con su calor y yo apretaba las sábanas con ambas manos, porque sabía por la presión tras mi pelvis que en el momento en el que se moviera, estaba perdido.

—K-Katsuki, estoy muy cerca, muy, muy cerca.

—Uhmmmmmmnnnnn —La vibración de sus cuerdas vocales viajaron de su cuerpo al mío y mis manos se lanzaron hacia adelante, enredándose en su pelo.

—Voy a correrme, n-no te muevas.

Creí que la iba a sacar por completo de su boca, y así fue durante unos segundos porque sus labios llegaron a mi glande y se alejaron. Apretó los dientes con los ojos cerrados conforme hacía descansar su peso sobre sus muslos. _Sobre el dildo, que no me olvido que está ahí._ Pero esa breve pausa fue solo para volver a hundirla una vez más hasta su garganta en un giro de su cuello y mano para el resto de mi erección que me curvó la espalda hacia delante. Dejé caer el cuello hacia atrás, contrayendo los músculos para no correrme tirando de su pelo. Pero al mirarle le vi, sentí y escuché jadear, botando, _botando sobre el consolador._ Eran unos saltos minúsculos pero sus cejas se unían en un gesto de placer y su boca tragaba _mi… mi..._  Un gemido largo y escandaloso fue acallado por mi mano, la otra tirando del pelo de Bakugou hasta sacarle la polla de la boca.

—Te he dicho que pares —Tuve que apretármela, cerrando los ojos y controlando la respiración para no correrme.

—Eres… eres... no sabes lo que me estás haciendo. Ven, abrázame desde atrás.

Asentí una vez mantuve a raya el orgasmo, levantándome de la cama con una erección como nunca la había tenido. Bakugou apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón y al mirarle desde atrás, de rodillas en el suelo, tuve que tragar saliva. Movía las caderas sin descanso sobre el consolador, hundido en él casi hasta la base, brillando por el lubricante. Aparté la mirada porque me noté al borde una vez más.

—Tócame, pon tus manos en mí, Eijiro —Pasé las palmas de las manos por su fina cintura, una subiendo a su pecho, la otra directa a lo que sabía duro entre sus piernas.

Pegué mi pecho a su espalda y me asomé sobre su hombro para ver su gesto concentrado, respirando hondo. Su olor a sudor, fuerte y embriagador, llenó mis fosas nasales al pasar la nariz bajo el lóbulo de su oreja. Posé el índice, el corazón y el anular de mi mano izquierda en la parte inferior de su erección, rozando la superior con el pulgar para llevarme una gota de líquido pre seminal. Bakugou tembló alzando una mano para tirarme del pelo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Quiero que me folles, joder, quiero que me la metas —Su voz temblaba tanto como yo—. ¿Sabes ponerte un condón?

—¿S-sí? —Cogí uno de la cesta junto a la mesa de noche y lo abrí con cuidado de no partirlo. Sabía la teoría pero jamás la puse en práctica, por lo que tardé un poco más de lo previsto.

—Cuando estés, llénate de lubricante —Miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa, sus mejillas enrojecidas y perlas de sudor en su frente—, eres muy grande.  

A pesar de estar como estábamos, tuve que apartar la mirada avergonzado y como siempre que me sentía así acabó riendo suavemente. Mientras me embadurnaba se elevó del dildo con un gruñido, metiendo las manos entre sus piernas para separarlo del suelo con un ruidoso _pop._ Con la misma mano se agarró de mi muslo, ofreciéndome su trasero y esperando, separando las piernas. Pasé mi mojada erección entre su húmedo trasero, de abajo arriba y al revés, haciéndole menearse con impaciencia. Separé con una mano uno de sus glúteos y tuve que respirar hondo al ver su entrada contraerse, ansioso por ser llenado. Me la agarré con tres dedos, cerrando los otros contra la cintura sudada de Bakugou. Aguanté la respiración al empujar hacia dentro. _Dios… mío…_ Se me cerraron lo ojos ante la perfecta presión que me rodeaba por completo, ante su calor envolviéndome, el interior de Bakugou convirtiéndose en la sensación más agradable y placentera que había experimentado. Un gruñido me hizo abrir los ojos, dándome cuenta de mis propios gemidos fuertes, largos y profundos.

— _Eeeeijiro_ … joder, _joder_ —Bakugou se agarraba a las sábanas con manos y dientes, la espalda curvada y muslos temblorosos.

Y fue cuando la tuve metida hasta la base cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a poder hacer nada. Centré absolutamente toda mi atención en no correrme. Lo intenté. De verdad que lo intenté. Sin embargo mi cuerpo se tensó tan pronto abrí los ojos y le vi alzar unos milímetros las caderas, mi garganta emitió un gemido estrangulado, mis músculos temblaron y apoyé la frente en sus omóplatos todo jadeos, olas de placer demasiado intensas para retenerlas. La mano de Bakugou se cerraba con fuerza a mi muslo, su rostro se volvió hacia el mío.

—Dame, dame, puedes moverte cuando quieras —Jadeó sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Me sentía un poco mareado, como si una niebla espesa inundara mi mente porque era la primera vez que me corría de una manera tan brusca.

—No… me… me he, lo…ahmn... —Giró medio torso, observándome con las cejas alzadas hasta la raíz del pelo. La culpa y la vergüenza se asentaron en mi estómago—, soy un desastre, l-lo siento, no he podido —Me llevé las manos a la cara muerto de vergüenza, aún en su interior. Pero Bakugou tiró de ellas, de mi nuca, acercándome a su boca y besándome de la manera más dulce.

—¿Lo has disfrutado? —Asentí, mirándolo avergonzado—, es tu primera vez, ¿no? —Volví a asentir—. Abrázame fuerte, bésame. Y no dejes de acariciarme. Y no la saques.

Haría lo que me pidiese con tal de compensar mi falta de aguante. Acaricié con mis palmas calientes su empapada piel de costados a pecho, besándole la mejilla y la mandíbula. Bakugou dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro, respirando hondo con los ojos cerrados. Pasé los dedos por sus pezones y vi su miembro dar una sacudida mientras aspiraba de manera brusca. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

—Estás buenísimo —murmuré en su oído—, es de locos. No me puedo creer que estés así… por mí.

—Sí, sí, Eijiro quiero más de ti —Bajé la mano hasta su pelvis, acariciando los vellos rubios que allí se enredaban, colocando su erección en el hueco entre mi pulgar y el índice con la palma de la mano adherida a su piel. La rodeé con mis dedos por abajo, acariciando sus hinchados y subidos testículos—. Vas a hacer que me corra.

—Katsuki, se me está poniendo dura de nuevo —dije sorprendido.

—Lo noto —le miré a la cara al escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—, tienes dieciséis años y la polla metida en mi culo, claro que se te pone dura otra vez.

—Voy a… voy a moverme.

—Por favor. Por favor…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Separó sus caderas apenas unos centímetros, agarrando el condón porque temía se fuera a quedar en mi interior al no tenerla completamente erecta. Al empujar contra mi culo de manera _perfecta_ , gimió de manera _perfecta,_ y tras un jadeo que escondía una risa, presioné desde dentro. Se incorporó agarrándome de las caderas, atreviéndose a ser un poco más brusco conforme me rellenaba de nuevo. Y es que no mentía cuando decía que era enorme. Estimulaba mi interior como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho y no sabía si ese placer que me tenía temblando era solo por ser él y sentir algo más o porque con su grosor rozaba mi próstata a cada simple movimiento. Miré hacia abajo entre mis piernas, agachando la cabeza, y al ver la humedad entre él y yo por el lubricante, oír el sonido cada vez que chocaba, sentir y ser testigo de cómo le tragaba, terminó de tenerme al límite.

—Ahí, ahí, Eijiro, ahí, justo ahí, joder no sé si me estoy corriendo o no —Me quejaba de una manera tan cercana a los sollozos que noté su duda sobre si debía seguir en la pausa de sus movimientos—, no pares, joder no pares nunca.

—¿Estás seguro? Katsuki —Miré sobre mi hombro, mi cabeza oscilando de adelante a atrás por sus embestidas y le vi de labios entreabiertos y los ojos casi cerrados.

—Eres un idiota —reí entre gemidos, alejándome de él con un escalofrío al sacarla porque la sensación de vacío no me gustó nada. Me di la vuelta de rodillas en el suelo y le empujé por los hombros, sentándole con la espalda contra la mesa de noche. Me puse a horcajadas sobre él, besándole como si me ahogase de no hacerlo. Al mirar hacia abajo chasqueé la lengua—. Ese condón está hecho un desastre —Se lo quité de un tirón arrojándolo a un lado, sonriendo ante su respingo. Estiré la mano hacia la cesta y cogí otro pero al observar su erección húmeda y brillante, dudé. Pasé los ojos por su pecho desnudo y sudado, por sus enormes manos en mi cintura, haciéndola parecer diminuta frente a su anchura—. Eijiro —cambié el condón por lubricante—, quiero que te corras dentro.

—¿Eh? ¿De ti? Pero no podemos, debemos… —Se le cerraron los ojos al sentir mi mano sobre su miembro, sobre esa monstruosidad que tanto placer me estaba dando. _Quién lo diría de un trocito de cielo tan dulce y tonto como él…_ Al tener la mano llena de lubricante le fui acariciando al tiempo que lo empapaba. Eché la mano atrás al interior de mi cuerpo con el sobrante.

—Si no quieres te pongo el preservativo ahora mismo —Le miré a los ojos unos instantes y los bajé por su pecho, observándole incorporarse para besarme un lunar junto al pezón izquierdo, apretando mis nalgas, abriéndolas.

Fui yo quien guió su polla a mi interior dejándome caer despacio, gimiendo al notar el fuerte mordisco que me propinó en la clavícula. Era la presión la que podía conmigo, la sensación de calor ensanchándome y el roce absoluto. Me senté sobre él, meciéndome entre escalofríos por esa estimulación constante a mi próstata. Noté que no sabía si estirar o encoger las piernas, de dónde agarrarme, y yo no sabía si besarle el hombro, el cuello, el pecho o la cara. Desesperado por lo mucho que le deseaba y lo cachondo que me tenía, le agarré del pelo y con un largo “ _joder”_ comencé a botar sobre él.

—Eres enorme, enorme, ah Eijiro joder, me encanta, me encanta —Gemía cada vez más alto porque de no hacerlo me explotaba el pecho. Mi polla rezumaba y quería que me la tocase pero no al mismo tiempo—, me gusta mucho, me gusta —Los espasmos de mi erección eran cada vez más frecuentes y fui plenamente consciente de su incapacidad para apartar sus ojos de ella cuando me eché hacia atrás, apoyándome en sus muslos.

—Katsuki —Me sorprendió al agarrarme de la cintura inclinándome hacia atrás sin sacármela, tumbándome con la espalda en el suelo y las piernas entrelazadas a su espalda. Le atrapaba con mis fuertes muslos, clavando los talones en la parte baja de su espalda—, ¿puedo darte… darte más? —La necesidad se reflejó en cómo se lamía la boca entreabierta, formando un claro reflejo de mi deseo en sus ojos. Asentí frenéticamente, mis manos sobre mi cabeza, agarrándome a una de las patas de la cama a falta de algo mejor.

Me sujetó con una mano por la cintura y con la otra por el hombro, inclinando su pelvis hacia adelante para después embestirme con fuerza. _Justo ahí._ Con un ritmo constante y fuerte mi necesidad de eyacular fue aumentando, formándose en mi vientre, tensándome los músculos y haciendo difícil la tarea de coordinar jadeos, respiraciones y gemidos. Volvió sus movimientos caóticos y descoordinados. Repetía mi nombre, lo gemía con el cuello en tensión y su piel a parchetones colorados. Ambos sudábamos y jadeábamos y yo no podía más. Bajó su mano de mi cintura a mi polla mojada, masturbándome e intentando en vano ir en consonancia con las embestidas. Tan pronto me rozó la presión fue imposible de combatir. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza apretándole a mí con fuerza, tirando de la cama mientras mi miembro escupía abundantemente sobre mi pecho y mi garganta hacía las veces con gemidos que llenaban la habitación de techo alto con repeticiones de su nombre. Escuché que arrastré la cama acercándola a mí al tirar de ella, retorciéndome bajo él, quejándome al sentir que se corría en mi interior tras algo muy cercano a gritos placenteros. Su frente aterrizó en mi pecho manchado, jadeando con fuerza, exhalando algún que otro gemido agudo acompañando las últimas contracciones de su polla completamente hundida en mi interior. Solté mis manos de la madera, llevándolas a su nunca donde el pelo se pegaba por el sudor. Debía oler de manera fantástica.

—¿Qué...qué haces ahí debajo? —Sentí la risa en su voz y antes de abrir los ojos cometí el error de alzar la cabeza, dándome con la madera de la estructura de la cama en la ceja.

—¡AAAU! —exclamé llevándome las manos a la cara.

—¡Katsuki! ¿Estás bien? —Tiró de mis caderas sacándome de donde había acabado e inspeccionó mi frente. Al mirar la suya se me escapó un resoplido obsceno en lo que fue el preludio a una carcajada.

—Qué puto asco, tus pelos Kirishima… —Se llevó ahora él la mano a la frente, separándola sobresaltado al notar que se había llenado el cabello con mi esperma.

—Oh… qué desastre… —Me miró y ambos empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas, más cuando su miembro flácido escapó de mi interior.

Aún entre suspiros causados por la risa se puso en pie, llevándome en volandas tal y como le llevé yo antes al lago, solo que ahora acabamos en el jacuzzi. Se lavó la cara y yo me refregué en general, sintiéndome muy sucio pero muy satisfecho.

—¿Ha sido como esperabas? —pregunté con él de espaldas a mí mientras le lavaba la espalda y el pelo con jabón.

—¡No! Para empezar jamás pensé que fueras a querer que te la metiera, siempre me imaginaba yo debajo.

—Eso tampoco estaba en mis planes pero al ver esto —Se la agarré, suave y blanda entre sus piernas, haciéndole dar un respingo con una risita—, no he podido evitarlo.

—Y nunca habría pensado en un consolador. O en que el final hubiera sido tan catastrófico…

—Me ha encantado, todo —Le abracé por la cintura, agarrando su barriga con ambas manos—, y esto es lo que más me gusta. Eres tan agradable al tacto que estaría todo el día encima de tu barrigota durmiendo, o pasando la cara por ella.

—¡Katsukiii! —Se llevó las manos a la cara, pero con una enorme sonrisa.

Al salir de la bañera, un buen rato después de muchos besos, caricias y palabras dulces, se arrojó desnudo y mojado sobre la cama, tapándose con las mantas. Yo estaba acercándome cuando meneó la campanita y un elfo doméstico se materializó junto a mí con un chasquido. Kirishima se rió a carcajadas al verme taparme y acostarme avergonzado, riñéndole por no avisar. Y ese elfo nos trajo tanta comida que no pudimos con todo, él escondiendo eructos, yo pidiéndole perdón al soltarlos de manera escandalosa pero haciéndole reír. Y la verdad fuese dicha, hacerle reír parecía mi única finalidad esos días. Charlamos durante horas sobre sus años en Hogwarts, los míos, nuestras familias y amigos, anécdotas y curiosidades. Nos tumbamos con el estómago lleno, saciados de comida, amor y sexo, él en mis brazos y yo sin cansarme de acariciar su suave piel. Y fue repentino cuando nos dormimos y cuando despertamos, desorientados, mirando el reloj y dando una exclamación. Nos escandalizamos al ver la hora porque casi era la del almuerzo _del día siguiente_ y decidimos que era hora de volver a nuestras salas comunes antes de que nos dieran por desaparecidos. Nos vestimos sin prestar mucha atención a lo que nos poníamos, lavándonos los dientes con unos cepillos de dientes que oportunamente aparecieron junto a un lavabo. Nos asegurarmos de llevarlo todo y dejamos la sala hecha un desastre. Bajamos de la mano hasta el gran comedor, parando de vez en cuando por las escaleras desiertas para besarnos, él con sus manos en mis mejillas, yo con las mías alrededor de su cintura. Me frenó antes de entrar, apartado de la puerta pero escuchando el jaleo que provenía del interior.

—Gracias por todo —susurró con los ojos cerrados mientras le acariciaba los cachetes, hundiendo el dedo en su hoyuelo, apartando su flequillo de la frente para ver bien sus ojos.

—En estos días tendré entrenamiento de quidditch, ¿vas a venir a verme? —Asintió con un ruidito de garganta.

—¿No les molestará a tus compañeros que un Huffie esté allí? —Abrió los ojos y puso un mohín.

—¿Sabes qué? —Le di la mano y le metí conmigo en el gran comedor—, tráete a Mina.

—¡Pero es Gryffindor! —dijo sobresaltado. Le guiñé un ojo y, a pesar de _todo_ lo que me hizo el día anterior, se sonrojó.

—Lo sé —Tan pronto sus amigos nos vieron nos llamaron, el rubio alzando los brazos.

—¡Dichosos sean los ojos! ¿Dónde estabais? —Kirishima se sentó a su lado, llevándose un muffin de chocolate a la boca mientras se encogía de hombros—, no, en serio, habéis desaparecido una noche entera.

—Oh —El pecoso nos señaló, sentado frente a nosotros—, las corbatas —Me miré el pecho y vi los colores de Hufflepuff. Miré el de Kirishima y vi los de mi casa. Alzó sus ojos a los míos con las mejillas llenas de pastel y la cara llena de mijitas y me reí.

—Es lo que pasa cuando follas y te vistes sin mirar después —comenté como si nada, atragantando a Kirishima y sacando jadeos de más de uno de la mesa—, ¿dónde están las tostadas?

No volvieron a preguntar a pesar de mirar los moratones en su piel o el golpe de mi frente, o las marcas de dientes en mis clavículas. Quedó bastante claro y los Hufflepuff no eran chismosos ni entrometidos. Diferente fue Mina, que comenzó a preguntar de todo tan pronto puso su culo en el asiento sin cortarse un pelo con mis contestaciones, avergonzando a su amigo porque no me callaba ni una. Tal y como les dije “si no quieres saber, no preguntes”.

Los días que siguieron fueron con facilidad los más felices de mi vida en Hogwarts. Quidditch, nuevos amigos y un chico al que comencé a considerar como mi novio que además era perfecto en todos los sentidos. Estar en la escoba y verle en las gradas, observándome soñador, poniéndose colorado al bajar la escoba a su altura para robarle un beso y guiñarle un ojo. Enseñándole a volar ayudado por sus amigos, haciendo pequeños partidos y dándose cuenta que era bastante bueno como guardián. Le veía feliz, lo que acto seguido me hacía feliz a mí. Apenas veía a los de mi casa, quedándome a dormir en su cama, pasándonos por la sala de los menesteres cuando teníamos necesidad de sexo. Y esa semana de descanso pasó volando más rápido que una bludger lanzada a mala conciencia, viéndome repentinamente en el tren camino a mi casa con él en silencio a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Sus amigos, que insistían en que también lo eran míos porque _dios mío qué rápido cogen cariño los putos Huffies,_ nos dejaron solos casi al llegar.

—Oye —Le dije con el dorso de su mano contra mi boca, mis manos en las suyas—, ¿puedo ir a verte en verano?

—Por favor —Se rió golfo—, verás cuando le diga a mi madre que mi novio es Slytherin y popular. ¡Verás cuando te vea!

—Espero que no haya problemas porque yo los voy a tener en mi casa seguro —dije suspirando, pensando en lo todo lo que iban a decir mis padres. Me importaban tres cojones pero iba a ser molesto.

—En cuanto pueda te mando una lechuza y te digo cuándo puedes venirte —rozó su nariz con la mía—, pero si no te importa ahora en el andén no me beses, quiero hablar con ellos antes.

—Vale, no te preocupes. Eso sí, bésame ahora que voy a echarte mucho, mucho de menos.

Me lo senté en las piernas y le besé. Besé sus ojos, su frente, su nariz y mejillas mil veces. Y sus labios gruesos, cálidos, que me hacían sentir más en casa de lo que nunca estuve, tan enamorado que no daba crédito. Y nada, ni el bosque prohibido, ni las sirenas del lago, ni las clases de transformaciones o el hechizo más complicado se sentían tan mágico como lo que inundaba mi pecho cada vez que me susurraba esas cuatro palabras que jamás consideré ser digno de oír y mucho menos, del Huffie más precioso, masticable, achuchable y bueno del mundo.

 

 

 

 

 

> **_EPILOGO_ **

 

Miré mi reloj de pulsera por… quién sabe cuántas veces, _muchas_. Las suficientes para que mi madre pusiera los ojos en blanco y mi padre se riese divertido.

—Ei, deberías entretenerte con algo —sugirió mi madre—, viene tu novio, no Red Riot.

—Red Riot le pondría menos nervioso —susurró mi padre entre risitas.

—¿Y si no le gusta? —Mi madre resopló mirando al cielo en busca de paciencia.

—Si es como dices no va a haber prob… ¿qué ha sido eso?

Un ruidoso  _CRACK_ interrumpió a mi padre. Me resultaba un sonido familiar pero no terminaba de ubicar qué era. Acto seguido, los arbustos de la entrada se menearon y un “ _joder me cago en mis muertos”_ de lo más familiar resonó en el patio de mi casa. Abrí mucho los ojos y corrí hasta la entrada, abriendo la puerta de golpe y aguantando la risa después. Bakugou tenía el bajo de su pantalón enredado en la valla de las flores de mi padre y las zapatillas llenas de tierra. Se había aparecido en la puerta de mi casa y al no conocerla bien lo hizo sobre el parterre en lugar de en el camino. Corrí a auxiliarle aguantando la risa tanto por sus insultos hacia las pobres flores como por la alegría de tenerle delante por fin.

—Espera, espeeera —Me agaché frente a él con la varita y corté el pequeñísimo trocito de tela susurrando _“diffindo”_. Al ponerme en pie y mirarle a la cara cambió su expresión molesta por una de sorpresa.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—¿Bakugou? —Mi padre salió de mi casa ignorando a mi madre, que le llamaba para que entrase en un intento de dejarme saludar a mi novio en condiciones. Se acercó a él con su sonrisa de siempre, acercándole la mano—, te has aparecido, ¿verdad? Mi mujer siempre me mata del susto cuando lo hace —Se presentó dándole la mano, invadiendo un poco su espacio personal al ponerle la mano en el hombro camino a la casa.

—Lo siento por las flores, después lo arreglo —Se disculpó. Caminaba tras él y le cogí la enorme mochila del suelo, observando sus vaqueros cortos gastados y cómo le caía la camiseta negra y fina sobre los hombros.

—¡No te preocupes! Me has dado algo que hacer esta tarde, que este verano está siendo un tostón. ¡Sí que eres guapo! Creía que Ei exageraba. ¡Ah! ¡Esta es mi mujer! —Fue él quien le presentó a mi madre, mucho más tranquila en comparación. Fue él quien le enseñó el salón, la cocina, los baños y la casa y quién le llevó a mi habitación. Pero fue mi madre la que tiró de mi padre una vez estuvimos allí.

—Ponte cómodo y suelta tus cosas, mi marido y yo vamos a comprar comida para el almuerzo —le cogió la mano a mi padre, que aún saliendo de la habitación protestaba porque según él deberíamos ir todos juntos.

Cerré la puerta tras la mirada de disculpa de mi madre y me di la vuelta para pedirle yo perdón. Sus manos me empujaron por las caderas, haciéndome chocar de espaldas contra la puerta de la habitación en un sonoro golpetazo. Alcé mis brazos para capturarle en ellos por los hombros, hundiendo las manos en su pelo conforme las suyas rodeaban mi cintura y su boca se reencontraba con la mía en un largo y fuerte apretón de respiraciones profundas por la nariz al que le sucedió como veinte besos más, todos iguales, entre sonrisas y apretujones. Nos separamos un instante él a oler mi pelo, yo su cuello, ambos exhalando después una risita con un achuchón.

—Las tres semanas más largas de mi vida —susurré sin dejarle ir con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los cabellos de su nuca y el relieve de los músculos de su espalda en mis dedos.

—Te juro que en cuanto aprendí a aparecerme tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad por no presentarme de noche en tu habitación —Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta, palpando la parte baja de mi espalda y cerrándose en un apretón a la carne de mis costados.

— _Venimos en un rato Eijirooo, vamos al centro comercial, tenéis como unos veinte minut… ¡AAU! ¡Luego venimos!_ —Hundí la cabeza muerto de vergüenza contra el pecho de Bakugou al escuchar a mi padre desde el piso de abajo. Mi novio se reía alegre, le miré a los ojos con la disculpa en los míos.

—Así que las apariencias de mamá y lo de ser tonto de papá, ¿no? —Me reí, asintiendo—, es _muy_ intenso.

—Está contento por conocerte, eres el tercer mago que conoce —dije encogiéndome de hombros, adorando cómo sus ojos recorrían con dulzura mi rostro—, mi madre también, pero ella es más tranquila y bruja, así que por su parte no van a haber peticiones de magia.

—Y menos mal —Alzó su mano hasta mi frente, apartándome un largo mechón de la cara—, ¿por qué rojo?

—¿Red riot? —Enredé un mechón en mi dedo, tirando de él—, ¿te gusta?

—Estás diferente, pero igual de bonito de siempre —me pellizcó la nariz.

—¿Tu sigues estando tan bueno? —Agarré el borde de su camiseta tirando hacia arriba, haciéndole reír mientras la sacaba por su cabeza. Me mordí el labio al pasar las manos por su torso mientras lo miraba, alzando mis ojos a los suyos al bajarlas por él—. Katsuki, me pido arriba.

Le agarré de la hebilla del pantalón y lo arrojé en mi cama, riéndome muerto de vergüenza tras el atrevimiento al ver su expresión sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada. Me tumbé sobre él dejando que me quitase la camiseta, dejando que lamiese mi pecho mientras le acariciaba los muslos y le terminaba de desvestir. Y a pesar de como imaginé que iba a ser nuestro reencuentro, la falta de sexo de ese casi mes completo y nuestras ganas desorbitadas no nos dejaron llegar muy lejos. Acabamos desnudos, sí. Acabamos el uno con la polla del otro en la mano, por supuesto. Y acabamos demasiado rápido al acariciarlas juntas con vaselina, corriéndome yo al ver que él lo hacía bajo mi cuerpo entre besos, temblores, sudor y mordiscos. Cogí mi varita de la mesa de noche y susurré _“tergeo”_ apuntando a nuestros pechos sofocados para limpiarnos, tumbándome junto a él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Mira, de momento no pido más —Bakugou se tumbó en mi pecho desnudo, calentito, sudado y bien cerca.

—Esta noche le hago un encantamiento a la habitación para que no salga ruido pero, _uff_ , necesitaba esto…

—Menos mal que se han ido ahora, no iba a poder relajarme si no —Le acaricié el pelo, su mandíbula marcada, sus fuertes hombros y la fina cintura. Él pasaba las yemas de los dedos por mi pecho y costados, sus piernas enredadas a las mías—, ¿te importa si duermo un poco? Esta noche no he podido pegar ojo con los nervios.

—Te iba a decir lo mismo —dije entre risitas—, ¿nos tapamos? —asintió con un bostezo.

Miré entre mis brazos una vez le tuve dentro de mi cama, con la mejilla aplastada a mi pecho y sus cabellos haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello. Acaricié su rostro con el dorso de mi mano, su columna con la otra entre suspiros. Era la misma sensación que en la biblioteca, mirándole a él. A Bakugou.

Bakugou y sus caricias constantes.

Bakugou y sus abrazos eternos, que me daba hubiera gente delante o no.

Bakugou el que no escondía lo muchísimo que me quería.

Bakugou y su pasión que me encendía con solo una mirada.

Bakugou, mi perfecto novio Slytherin que no apartaba sus ojos de mí, un Hufflepuff rellenito, (gordo si me preguntas), torpe, de notas aceptables, con menos habilidades atléticas que autoestima y un pelo recién teñido de un rojo pasión. Bajé la mirada a la punta de su nariz, a sus labios que vi curvarse en una sonrisa cuando justo antes de quedarme dormido, susurré esas cuatro palabras que le repetía siempre que podía:

_“Tenías que ser tú”._

 

* * *

 

**FAN ARTS BY**

[@Liberte_Wings](https://twitter.com/Liberte_Wings)

 

[@ **MarziaBodt**  ](https://twitter.com/MarziaBodt)

**♥ OS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO ♥**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *ugly cry*
> 
> De momento no planeo continuar con esto pero si se me ocurre algo más, puede convertirse en una serie.  
> Gracias por leer y el doble de gracias por comentar, que no sabéis lo ultramegafeliz que me hace ♥
> 
> OS ADORO
> 
> Nos vemos en Twitter! → @TifaK_Sugar


End file.
